


Beat of A Heart

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Arguing, Crushes, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, First Time, Heterosexual Sex, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Loss of Virginity, Making Up, Medical Inaccuracies, Nightmares, POV Alternating, Shower Sex, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-11-07
Updated: 2009-02-23
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: What happens when what happens one night changes their lives of sixteen year old Zac Hanson and eighteen year old Natalie Bryant forever? They'll find out what it's like to have the people they love the most ignore them for what happened. Will they be able to get through it together?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zac sighed as he sat in his room. There was nothing to do today and he was bored so he decided to call Natalie and see what she was up to. He picked up the phone and dialed her number, waiting for her to pick up.

Hearing her phone ring Natalie sighed and reached over answering it, "Hello," she said wondering who it was.

"Hey Nat," he said smiling as she answered the phone.

"Hey Zaccy," she said as she grinned hearing his voice. Zac was one of her best friends and she was glad he had called her.

"I'm bored, what are you up to today?" He asked laughing some. He was always bored.

"You are always bored," she said as she laughed. "Umm..I'm listening to Nothing Compares to You by Sinead O Connor," she said frowning. That was her breakup song and whenever she listened to it that usually meant she had been dumped or dumped someone.

"Shut up" he laughed then stopped hearing her. "Uh oh, what happened?" He asked, knowing what that song meant.

"George dumped me last night," she said sadly. "I have refused to have sex with him and he called me a prude."

"I'm sorry Natty" he said frowning. "Well if he's like that then he doesn't deserve you" he said honestly.

"I know he doesn't," she said as she sighed. "But I really liked him," she replied. She refused to say love because she really didn't know what love was because she had never felt it for anyone yet.

"I know, but you'll find someone better. Someone who really cares about you" he said biting his lip. He'd had a crush on her for almost a year but he was afraid to say anything because he knew she didn't feel the same.

"I hope I do," she said as she smiled. "So..since your bored why don't you drive your ass over here," she said laughing. "I could entertain you."

"Trust me, you will" he said then laughed "Ok I'll be over in a few."

"Kay see you in a few," she said as she hung up.

He hung up and grabbed his keys, going downstairs. "I'm going to Natalie's, I'll be back later" he called to his mom in the kitchen as he headed out the door. He got in his car, driving to Natalie's.

Natalie sighed and laid back on her bed as she waited for Zac.

Zac pulled up and cut the car off, getting out. He walked to the door and knocked, smiling as Natalie's mom answered the door and told him Natalie was up in her room. He nodded and walked upstairs, going to her room. He walked in quietly and plopped down on the bed beside her "I'm here."

Natalie smiled and looked over at him, "Yay," she said as she kissed his cheek and laughed. "I missed you," she said knowing it had been a week since she last saw him.

Zac smiled "I missed you too" he said hugging her then pulling away. "So, entertain me" he laughed looking at her.

She laughed, "Kay," she said as she began to tickle him.

"Noo" he laughed, wiggling around and trying to grab her hands.

"Yes," she said as she tickled him more and climbed on top of him.

"Natty" he whined thought his laughing still trying to grab her hands.

"What?" she asked as she laughed and tickled him more.

"I can't.. breath" he laughed finally grabbing her hands and stopping her. He looked up at her, breathing hard.

She laughed and looked down at him after he grabbed her hands.

"You're evil" he said jokingly after catching his breath. He looked into her eyes and without really thinking, he leaned up and kissed her.

"Am..." Natalie started to say but was cut off when he kissed her. She was taken aback at first but soon returned the kiss.

Zac pulled back and bit his lip "I um.. I'm sorry" he said looking away from her.

"It's okay," she said as she moved off of him.

Zac looked over at her after she moved off him and he sighed. "Natalie.. I really like you" he admitted.

Natalie looked at him as her mouth dropped open. She was in shock.

Zac bit his lip "I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. You don't have to feel the same and I know you don't" he rambled.

She listened to him ramble and she smiled, "But I do feel the same," she said as she bit her lip.

"Y-you do?" He asked looking at her shocked.

"Yeah I do," she said as she nodded.

Zac smiled "I'm glad you do."

"Really?" she asked as she looked in his eyes.

Zac nodded "Yeah really" he said looking back into her eyes.

She smiled and leaned in kissing him again.

Zac smiled and kissed her back softly.

She slowly deepened the kiss.

He slid his arm around her, rolling onto his side as he kissed her deeply.

She moaned into his mouth and moved on her back pulling him over her.

He laid over her, running his tongue over her bottom lip, wanting entrance into her mouth.

Opening her mouth she knew what he wanted when he ran his tongue over her bottom lip.

He slid his tongue into her mouth, rubbing it over hers with a moan.

She moaned and slowly moved her hips up and into his.

He moaned, moving his hips down against hers as he kissed her harder.

She kissed him back just as hard and soon slid a hand under his shirt.

He shivered some as her hand slid under his shirt and he moved his lips to her neck, kissing and sucking softly at the skin.

She moaned when he began to kiss her neck, "I..like that a lot."

He smirked some and kissed her neck more, sliding his tongue lightly over the skin.

She moaned louder when she felt his tongue on her skin.

He slid his tongue over her skin again, liking her reaction. He moved his hips into hers again, moaning softly as he felt himself harden.

She moaned and closed her eyes as she felt him get hard as he moved his hips into hers again.

He brought his lips back to hers, kissing her deeply.

She kissed him again and reached down undoing his jeans.

Zac felt her unbutton his jeans and he pulled back some, looking down at her "Natty.. we don't have to."

"I..I want too," she said honestly.

"Are you sure?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"Yes," she said as she nodded. "I am sure."

He nodded and leaned in, kissing her again.

She kissed him again and slid his jeans off.

He lifted his hips some, helping her remove his jeans. He reached down and undid her jeans, pushing them off.

She smirked when he pushed her jeans off. Reaching down she took her own panties off.

He smirked and pulled back some, lifting her shirt over her head.

She felt chill bumps as the cool air hit her. She blushed some when after her shirt was off and she realized she didn't have a bra on...now she was fully nude in front of him.

His eyes roamed over her body and he smiled "You're beautiful Natty" he said looking back into her eyes.

"Thanks," she said as she blushed some more and slid his shirt off.

He blushed some as she removed his shirt. He was always self conscious about his stomach.

She smirked and ran her hand over his stomach, "You are hot," she whispered as she looked in his eyes.

He bit his lip, smiling some "Thanks" he said looking back into her eyes.

She smiled and slowly slid his boxers off leaving him nude.

He blushed some and looked at her "If you want to stop tell me" he told her, moving between her legs.

"Kay," she said as she nodded and felt him move between her legs.

He slowly slid into her with a moan, keeping his hips still until she got used to the feeling.

Feeling him slide into her she made a face feeling a little bit of pain.

He bit his lip "You ok?" He asked looking down at her.

"Just hurts a bit...not much," she said as she looked up at him.

"I know I'm sorry" he said and kissed her as he started moving his hips slowly, trying not to hurt her too much.

She kissed him back and slowly began to move with him.

He moaned softly, moving his hips with hers slowly.

She moaned and picked up her pace some.

"Mmm Natty" he moaned, thrusting deeper into her.

She moaned feeling him go deeper.

He moaned, biting his lip as he felt himself getting close.

"You..feel amazing," she moaned out knowing she was close.

"So.. do you" he muttered then moaned out her name as he came.

She smiled and orgasmed saying his name over and over.

He looked down at her and smiled, kissing her softly before moving off her.

She smiled and kissed him back before he moved off of her.

"Are you ok Nat?" He asked looking at her.

"I'm wonderful," she said as she looked back at him.

He smiled "So am I" he said brushing her hair away from her face softly.

She smiled and bit her lip, "I'm glad you were my first."

"I'm glad you were my first too" he said smiling at her.

She smiled and pecked his lips.

He smiled and pecked her lips back.

She yawned slightly.

"Sleepy?" He asked seeing her yawn.

"Yeah," she said nodding.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked her.

"No," she said as she shook her head.

He smiled and nodded "Ok then I wont."

"Good," she said as she smiled and closed her eyes snuggling into him.

He pulled the cover over their bodies and slid his arms around her, kissing her forehead. "Night Natty" he said closing his eyes and drifting off.

"Night Zaccy," she said drifting off.


	2. Chapter 2

Natalie awoke the next morning and yawned stretching some. Feeling her arm hit a body she opened her eyes and smiled seeing Zac sleeping beside her. The events of last night came flooding back quickly.

Zac stirred some feeling something hit his chest. He woke up and slowly opened his eyes, looking over he saw Natalie beside him and he remembered what happened last night.

"Hey," Natalie said the sleep still in her voice. She couldn't help but smile as she looked at him.

Zac smiled back at her "Hey" he said through a yawn.

"Did you sleep good?" she asked as she bit her lip before yawning after she saw him yawn.

"Yeah I did, did you?" He asked rolling onto his side, facing her.

"Mhmm," she said as she nodded and looked into his eyes.

Zac smiled "That's good" he said, reaching out and brushing her hair away from her face softly.

She smiled when he brushed the hair away from her face, "I can't stop thinking about last night."

He nodded "Yeah I know, neither can I" he said smiling.

She smiled more and bit her lip, "What does this mean for us?"

"I.. don't know. What do you want it to mean?" He asked looking at her.

"I don't know," she said biting her lip. She was older than him and after this year in high school she'd leave him behind. She was rather scared to start anything with him and then just leave him.

He bit his lip. "I want you to be my girlfriend" he said looking into her eyes.

"Really?" she asked as she smiled and looked back into his. "I'm....Im just afraid that by leaving you next year when I go to college that you'll get hurt."

"Yeah really" he nodded then he sighed "Yeah I know... do you think it's a bad idea then?"

"I don't know," she said as she shrugged.

"Maybe we shouldn't then" he said biting his lip.

"Yeah...maybe that would be for the best," she nodded. She was just so afraid of breaking his heart.

"Yeah.. I should go" he said getting up and finding his clothes, pulling them back on.

"Okay," she said as she frowned and watched him. It was still early so she decided to stay in bed.

"I'll see you later" he said softly before leaving the room, heading out to his car. He got in and started the engine, driving home and wishing now that last night hadn't happened. Maybe then her turning him down wouldn't have hurt as much as it had.

"See ya," Natalie said as she frowned more. She felt like a real bitch but she was afraid. Sighing she closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep for awhile.

It had been a week and Zac had been avoiding Natalie. He didn't want to but after what happened, it hurt to be around her.

Natalie sighed as she left her last class of the day. It had been a week and she hadn't heard from Zac and every time he saw her, he always headed in the opposite direction. She was starting to feel ignored and it hurt her.

Zac left his last class and headed down the hallway, not paying attention really and he ran into someone "Sorry I didn't mean.." he started and looked up, seeing it was Natalie. "Oh.. I have to go" he said and turned to leave.

"It's okay," she said as she looked up and saw Zac. She sighed when he started to walk off, "Wait a minute," she said walking after him and grabbing his arm.

Zac stopped when she grabbed his arm and he sighed "What?" He asked not turning around.

"Why are ignoring me?" she asked feeling hurt when he didn't turn around.

"I don't know" he said, though he did he just didn't want to explain it.

"Don't lie to me," she said as she bit her lip. She could always tell when he was lying. His voice had a quiver in it when he lied.

He sighed "It's because you hurt me" he said softly, looking at the floor.

She frowned as she heard him, "You mean when I said no about dating?" she asked as she bit her lip harder.

He nodded "Yeah.."

"I'm sorry," she said softly feeling bad now.

He shrugged "I just.. thought that's what you wanted but I know you don't so it doesn't matter anymore."

"I'm just afraid of hurting you when I go to college," she said as she walked a little more and stood in front of him.

"You don't think we could get through that?" He asked looking at her when she moved in front of him.

"I'm afraid it would ruin our friendship if I hurt you," she said as she blinked back tears.

"You've already hurt me by rejecting me" he said softly.

She frowned and felt a tear go down her cheek, "I'm sorry."

He frowned seeing a tear slide down her cheek and he pulled her into a hug.

She hugged him back and frowned more.

"Don't cry Natty" he said rubbing her back.

"I can't help it," she said as she held him closer. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know.. maybe what happened was a mistake then" he said biting his lip, knowing that if it hadn't then neither one of them would be hurt.

"Maybe," she said as she nodded. 'But that would mean the..baby is a mistake' she said to herself in her head.

"Are you ok?" He asked. He could tell something else was wrong by the tone of her voice.

"I'm fine," she said. If he thought what they did was a mistake he would definitely think the baby was. So she decided not to tell him.

"You sure?" He asked looking into her eyes.

She sighed and looked away from him.

He frowned when she looked away and he knew then something was wrong. "Tell me what's wrong, you know you can tell me anything" he told her.

"Anything?" she asked as she looked back at him. "We made more than one mistake that night we had sex."

He nodded "Yeah anything" he said then looked at her confused "What do you mean?"

"You are gonna be a dad if I keep the mistake," she said looking down.

His eyes widened hearing her "You mean you're.."

She looked up and nodded.

He groaned remembering they hadn't used protection. "Shit" he muttered rubbing his forehead.

She bit her lip and ran a hand through her hair, "I...I can get an abortion."

He shook his head "No don't do that" he said, not wanting her to get an abortion.

"Okay...I won't," she said when he said no.

He sighed "I just don't know what were going to do."

"I don't know what we are gonna do either," she said sighing.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a dad at sixteen" he said running his fingers through his hair.

"I can't believe I am gonna be a mom," she said as she sighed.

"This is going to make things worse when you leave for college" he said biting his lip.

"Yeah it will," she said as she nodded.

He sighed "This is crazy."

"I agree," she said as she bit her lip.

"Are we gonna.. tell our parents?" He asked biting his lip, knowing his parents would freak.

"We are gonna have too," she said knowing it would be hard to hide when she got big.

"We're dead, well I am at least" he said biting his lip.

"So am I," she said nodding.

"We'll get through it together" he nodded though he wasn't sure how.

"Promise?" she asked looking in his eyes.

"I promise" he said looking back into her eyes.

She smiled and hugged him.

He smiled some and hugged her back.

"I....I love you," she said so softly that she wondered if he heard her.

He barely heard what she said and he smiled "I.. love you too" he said just as softly.

She smiled when she heard him, "I...I'm sorry I hurt you," she said as she pulled away from the hug.

He nodded "I know.. I'm sorry I ignored you" he told her.

"It's okay," she said as she shook her head. "You were hurt and just being your normal self when you are hurt."

"So what now?" He asked looking at her.

"I guess we should have our parents meet up and tell them together," she said as she looked back at him.

"Yeah.. I guess so" he said biting his lip.

"I'm nervous," she admitted as she sighed.

He nodded "So am I."

"You wanna call them or me?" she asked as she headed outside of the school.

"I will I guess" he said following her outside and getting out his phone, calling his house. His mom answered and he told her that he and Natalie had something to talk to them about and for them to go over to Natalie's parents house.

Natalie got to her car and waited on him.

He hung up and called Natalie's house, telling her mom that his parents were coming over and that he and Natalie had to tell them something. He hung up and walked over to Natalie's car. "Ok, they'll be at your house" he told her.

"Kay," she said as she noddded. "You wanna ride with me?"

"Sure" he said going around and getting in her car.

Getting in the driver's side she started her car up and drove to her house.

He bit his lip, nervous about what their parents would say.

"It will be okay," she said when she saw him bite his lip.

"I hope so" he said.

"It will be," Natalie said as she nodded.

He nodded, hoping she was right.

Getting to her house she sighed and parked the car.

He saw his parents car already there and he sighed. "Let's get it over with."

"Yeah lets," she said as she got out of the car and walked onto the porch waiting for him to catch up.

He got out of the car, walking onto the porch where Natalie was.

Natalie took a deep breath and opened the door heading inside.

He followed her inside, seeing their parents sitting in the living room.

Diana looked up "What is it you wanted to tell us?" She asked curiously looking from Zac to Natalie.

Natalie took another deep breath and looked at Zac, "I'm not really sure how to say this."

Zac reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Is everything alright honey?" Pamela asked her daughter.

"Everything is fine," she said as she squeezed Zac's hand back. 'Except that I'm pregnant..and Zac is the dad," she said as she looked at the adults.

Zac bit his lip as he waited for their reactions.

Their jaws dropped and Diana was the first to say something "No you can't be pregnant, there has to be a mistake" she said shaking her head in disbelief.

"It isn't a mistake," Natalie said as she looked down.

"How could this happen? I can't believe it" Pamela said feeling tears come to her eyes.

"I think you know how it could happen," Natalie said wanting to cry as she looked up and saw her mom with tears in her eyes.

"Zachary I raised you better than this" Diana said disappointed in her son.

"I love Natalie mom and we'll get through this together" Zac said and looked at Natalie.

Natalie smiled as she heard Zac.

"You're just kids, you can't raise a baby" Pamela said looking at them.

"We can as long as we have each other" Zac said, smiling back at Natalie.

"He's right," Natalie said as she nodded. "We can do it together."

Diana sighed "This is crazy, I can't deal with it right now" she said shaking her head. She got up and headed outside, getting in her car she drove home.

Zac watched his mom leave and he sighed, knowing she was going to react badly to the news.

Natalie frowned watching Diana leave.

Pamela sighed "I need some time" she said and left the room, going to her bedroom.

Zac bit his lip "Well that didn't go well."

"No it didn't," Natalie said as she frowned more.

He sighed "Maybe they'll be ok if we give them time" he said hoping they would.

"Maybe," she said nodding.

"So what now?" He asked looking at her.

"I don't know," She shrugged and looked up at him.

"Do you want me to go?" He asked her.

"No," she said as she shook her head. "Stay here for awhile please."

He nodded "Ok I will."

"Kay," Natalie said as she smiled and turned walking upstairs.

He smiled and followed her upstairs.

Going to her room she went in and sat on the bed, "Do you think they hate us."

"I don't think they hate us, they're just upset" he said going over and sitting beside her.

"I hope they don't hate us," she said as she took his hand.

"I hope not either" he said squeezing her hand.

"I'm afraid they do though," she said as she broke down crying.

He frowned "Don't cry Natty, it'll be ok" he said pulling her into a hug.

"I hope it will be," she said as she hugged him back.

"It will be, as long as we have each other" he said rubbing her back.

She nodded and calmed down some.

He pulled back some and kissed her forehead, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

She smiled when he kissed her forehead, "I love you."

He smiled "I love you too Natty."

She kissed him more, then slowly pulled away, "I..I wanna be with you. If you'll have me now since I hurt you once."

He bit his lip, not sure what to do. He didn't want to get hurt again, but he wanted to be with her still. "O..ok" he said nodding slowly.

She smiled hearing him, "I am truly sorry I did hurt you."

"I know, I forgive you" he said looking at her.

"Really?" she asked looking at him.

He nodded "Yeah" he said smiling at her.

She smiled and kissed him again.

He smiled and kissed her back.

She kissed him deeper and slowly laid back pulling him down with her.

He slowly laid over her, kissing her deeply.

She kissed him harder and slid a hand under his shirt.

He shivered some, biting her bottom lip softly as his hands slid over her sides.

She moaned softly feeling his hands over her sides. She was getting turned on.

He trailed his lips to her neck, kissing and sucking softly at the skin.

"Oh...that feels good," she moaned as she closed her eyes.

He smirked some against her skin and sucked harder at her neck.

"Ughs..I am getting turned on," she breathed as she moved his shirt up more.

"So am I" he muttered, pressing his hips down into hers, showing her he was already hard.

She moaned and smirked feeling how hard he was, "So hard," she muttered as she reached down and undid his jeans.

"W-wait" he said grabbing her hand. "Last time we had sex everything got messed up" he said biting his lip, not wanting it to happen again.

"It won't happen again," she said as she looked at him. "I want you."

"I want you too" he said, leaning down and kissing her again.

She smiled and kissed him again.

He let go of her hand and lifted her shirt over her head.

She smiled and reached behind her undoing her bra.

He smiled and slid his hands over her breasts, kissing softly at her neck.

She moaned and grinded her hips up to his.

He groaned, grinding his hips down into hers. He was so turned on now.

"I..need you," she moaned undoing his jeans finally.

"I need you too" he muttered, lifting his hips some and helping her remove his jeans.

She smirked and slid his jeans and boxers off.

He reached down and undid her jeans, pushing them off with her panties.

She smirked more and kissed him again. She wanted him inside of her.

He kissed her back and slid into her with a moan.

"Oh," she moaned out and began to move her hips slowly.

"Mmm Natty" he moaned, moving his hips against hers.

"You..feel good," she said moving her hips faster.

"So do you" he breathed, thrusting deeper into her.

She moved faster and dug her nails into his skin as her breathing picked up.

He groaned, arching at her nails as he moved his hips faster, his breathing getting heavy.

"Oh...mmmm," she breathed as she felt her walls began to close around him.

"Oh.. close" he muttered, feeling himself getting close to the edge.

"Shit Zac," she moaned as she orgasmed.

He felt her walls close around him and that pushed him over. "Fuck.. Natty" he moaned out as he came.

She smirked and looked up at him breathless.

He looked down at her and smirked some, breathing heavily. "I love you" he breathed out.

"I love you too," she said when her breathing returned.

He smiled and moved off her once his breathing returned to normal.

"I love doing that," she said as she laughed.

He laughed and nodded "So do I."

She laughed some more and looked at the time, "You better get home."

"I know" he said and frowned seeing the time. "I'll miss you" he said kissing her again before getting up and getting dressed.

"I'll miss you too," she said as she smiled and watched him.

He smiled "I'll see you tomorrow" he said pecking her lips again "I love you" he said before turning and leaving.

"I love you too," she said and pecked his lips back before yawning and rolling over falling asleep after he left.

After he got home, he sighed seeing his mom had already gone to bed. He walked upstairs to his room and stripped to his boxers, getting into bed. He yawned and closed his eyes, drifting off.


	3. Chapter 3

Natalie yawned as she woke up the next morning. She smiled and saw the time she loved Saturday's.

Zac stirred some and woke up. He yawned and sat up, remembering today was Saturday. He decided to go see Natalie. Getting up, he got dressed and pulled his hair back, grabbing his keys. He went downstairs and headed outside, seeing him moms car gone. He wondered how long she was going to basically ignore him. He got in his car and headed to Natalie's. He pulled into the driveway and got out, going to the door he knocked.

Hearing a knock on the door Natalie climbed out of bed and went downstairs. She could tell by the looks of it her parents were out somewhere. Opening the door she smiled seeing Zac.

He smiled when Natalie opened the door "Hey baby" he said walking inside "Just wake up?" He asked seeing she was still in her pajamas.

"Yeah I did," she said as she nodded and smiled. "I love sleeping in."

"So do I, but I wanted to come see you more so I did" he said smiling as he kissed her cheek.

She smiled when he kissed her cheek, "Oh really?" she asked as she pulled him into a hug before shutting the door.

"Yeah really" he said nodding as he hugged her back.

"I love you," she smiled and pulled away from the hug. "Our baby loves you too," she laughed and rubbed her belly knowing soon she'd be huge.

"I love you too" he said then laughed some "And I love our baby" he smiled putting his hand over her stomach.

She smiled and looked down at his hand, "I don't think this baby was a mistake."

He shook his head "Neither do I" he said. At first he'd thought it was, but now he knew the baby wasn't a mistake.

She smiled and looked in his eyes, "I am sorry though that you have such a big thing happening to you at 16."

"It's ok, as long as we have each other we'll get through it" he said looking back into her eyes.

She smiled more and nodded, "My parents are still ignoring me."

"Yeah so are mine" he said biting his lip. He hoped they'd come around soon but he wasn't so sure anymore.

"I don't think they are gonna be okay with this," she said sadly.

"I don't either" he said shaking his head, frowning some.

"I feel like a bad daughter," she said as she walked into the living room.

"Don't, if they don't come around then it's their own fault. It's not like we meant for this to happen" he said following her into the living room.

"True but I mean they've never been this upset," she said as she sat down on the couch.

"Yeah I know, but don't worry about it. You don't need to be stressed" he told her, sitting beside her on the couch.

"I know," she said nodding. She knew stress was bad for the baby.

"Everything will be ok, whether they're with us or not" he said sliding his arms around her and kissing her cheek.

"You sure everything will be okay?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

He nodded smiling some "I'm sure baby."

She smiled when he did, "Okay," she said believing him.

He smiled "I love you."

"I love you too," she said as her smile turned into a grin.

"I'm glad you do" he said.

"Really?" she asked playfully.

He smirked some and nodded "Yeah really."

"Well you're too hot not to love," she said as she winked at him.

"Oh I am huh?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah you are," she said nodding and winking at him.

He smirked "Well so are you."

"I am?" she asked as she blushed slightly.

"Yeah you are" he nodded, smiling as she blushed.

"Thanks," she said blushing more.

"Welcome" he said pecking her lips.

She pecked his lips back and then laid her head on his shoulder, "What do you wanna do today?"

"I don't know, we could be lazy and do nothing" he said laughing some.

"That sounds nice," she said as she laughed.

"Yeah I thought so" he laughed.

"You know me well," she laughed more.

"That I do" he nodded laughing.

Natalie smiled and kissed his neck.

He shivered some as she kissed his neck and sighed softly "Mm."

"You like?" she asked on his skin.

"Yeah I do" he said.

She smiled and kissed his neck again.

"Mm your lips feel good" he muttered.

"Nice to know," she muttered kissing his neck some more. Soon she began to suck on the skin lightly.

He moaned softly tilting his head some to the side as she sucked at his neck.

"mhmm," Natalie said nodding.

"I like that" he said.

"Really?" she asked curious.

He nodded "Yeah."

"Maybe I'll do it more then," she said as she smiled and trailed her lips up to his neck and onto his own lips.

"Maybe I'd like that too" he said and kissed her back.

She smirked and kissed him deeper as she slowly moved onto his lap.

He slid his arms around her as she moved into his lap, kissing her deeply.

She kissed him hard and grinded her hips down onto his, "You..turn me on."

He moaned, lifting his hips to hers "Mmm.. you turn me on too" he muttered against her lips, kissing her hard.

Natalie's breathing picked up and she pulled away taking his shirt off.

He lifted her shirt over her head, dropping it to the floor as he kissed her neck, sucking at the skin.

She moaned and tilted her head as he sucked on her skin.

He smirked as he sucked harder, leaving a small mark on her skin.

"Did you mark me?" she asked as she smiled.

"Yeah" he said pulling back some and looking at her.

She smiled and pulled him into another heated kiss.

He kissed her back, sliding his hands over her thighs.

"Oh," she moaned and moved her hips against his again.

He moaned, feeling himself harden beneath his jeans as he kissed her deeply.

She felt him get hard and she kissed him deeper as she reached down and undid his jeans.

He lifted his hips some, helping her remove his jeans.

Removing his jeans she took his boxers off as well.

He reached down and undid her jeans, pushing them off with her panties.

She moaned and slowly slid down on his cock.

He moaned as she slid down on him, his hands sliding over her hips.

"Oh...mmmm," she moaned as she felt her head fall back and she moved on him faster. He felt so good.

"Mmm you feel good" he muttered, biting his lip as he moved his hips with hers.

She closed her eyes and continued to move fast on him. She had heard being pregnant made you horny and she was starting to believe it.

He moaned, thrusting deeper into her as his head dropped back some.

"Oh shit..close," she said knowing he was already driving her over the edge.

"M-me too" he muttered, feeling himself getting so close.

Groaning she orgasmed and whispered his name.

He felt her walls close around him and he moaned her name as he came.

After he came she smirked and moved off of him. She was glad her parents hadn't decided to come home.

He smirked and caught his breath then got his clothes and put them back on, knowing her parents could come home anytime.

Standing up she grabbed her clothes and slipped them back on.

"I'm glad your parents didn't come home, they would have been even more mad then" he said laughing some.

"Yes they would have," she nodded. "But at least I can't get pregnant again."

"Yeah that's true" he nodded.

She smiled and yawned. "Let's take a nap."

He nodded "Ok" he said yawning.

She walked to her room then laid down on the bed.

He followed her to her room, laying beside her on the bed.

She smiled and moved closer as she closed her eyes.

He slid his arms around her, kissing her cheek then closing his eyes, drifting off.

She smiled and moved closer as she closed her eyes.

He slid his arms around her, kissing her cheek then closing his eyes, drifting off.

Natalie awoke a few hours later in a sweat. She had a nightmare.

Zac felt Natalie move and he woke up, opening his eyes. "You ok baby?" He asked looking at her.

"I had a nightmare," she said as she looked at him.

"What about?" He asked her.

"The baby died," she said as she frowned.

He frowned "That won't happen baby, everything will be fine."

She nodded wishing she could believe him but right now anything could happen to the baby before she gave birth. She wasn't even out of her first month.

He kissed her cheek, brushing her hair away from her face.

She smiled when he kissed her cheek, "You make me feel safe."

He smiled "I'm glad. I would never let anything happen to you" he told her.

"I'm glad," she said as she smiled.

He smiled and pecked her lips "I love you."

"I love you too," she said pecking his lips.

He smiled and slid his arms around her.

She smiled and leaned into him.

He rubbed her back softly "I like laying here with you like this."

"I like having you lay here with me like this," she said as she smiled more.

"Well this is good for both of us then" he said smiling.

"Yeah," she said as she nodded and pecked his lips again.

He smiled and pecked her lips back.

"Is it bad I already have names picked out?" she asked as she laughed some.

He laughed some "You do huh? What are they?" He asked curious.

"Yeah I do," she nodded. "For a girl I was thinking Starr Leanne and for a boy Gabriel Cole."

He smiled "I like those names."

"Really?" she asked as she raised her eyebrow.

He nodded "Yeah really."

"Good," she said as she smiled.

He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I like it when you kiss my cheek," she said as she looked at him.

"Oh yeah?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah," she nodded.

He kissed her cheek again.

Natalie smiled when he kissed her cheek again.

He smiled "What do you want to do now baby?" He asked her.

"I wanna play putt putt golf," she said as she smirked. That was the only thing she could beat Zac at playing.

"But I can never win at putt putt" he said knowing she just wanted to play so she could beat him like she always did.

"But I can," Natalie said as she laughed and stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah I know" he said sticking his tongue back out at her.

She laughed and stuck her tongue out licking his. After she did that she laughed.

He laughed "You're a dork" he said licking the tip of her nose.

She made a face and laughed when he licked the tip of her nose.

He laughed and pecked her lips "Ok let's go play putt putt then."

"Kay," she said pecking his lips back. She moved from her bed then changed clothes quickly. She had almost forgot she had her pj's on still.

He got up and waited for her to get ready.

After changing clothes she put her tennis shoes on, "Kay I'm ready."

"Ok" he said and headed downstairs, going out to his car.

She followed behind him and walked out to his car, "You better drive safely for the next nineish months."

"I always drive safely" he said getting in the car. Actually he usually didn't but he knew he had to, especially now that Natalie was pregnant.

"Mhmm," she said jokingly.

He rolled his eyes playfully and laughed "I know, I'll try to do better" he said.

"Kay," she said as she smiled and nodded buckling up as she got in the car.

He started the car and pulled out, heading to the putt putt place.

Natalie watched him as he drove. She was glad she was with him. He made her feel happy and..even complete even though she was only 18.

He glanced over at her and smiled, pulling up he cut the car off.

When he cut the car off she got out and waited on him.

He got out of the car and walked over to her, taking her hand.

She took his hand and walked inside. Once inside she got a putter and chose a pink golf ball.

He paid for their game then got a putter and a blue golf ball.

"You are going down," she said playfully.

"Maybe not, maybe I'll get lucky this time" he said though he knew she'd end up beating him like she always did.

"Maybe," she said as she shrugged and smiled.

"Let's get it over with" he laughed, heading to the first hole and taking his shot, grinning as he got a hole in one.

She laughed and headed to first hole. She saw him get a hole in one, "That will be your last," she said playfully as she took her shot and also made a hole in one.

"Maybe so, maybe not, we'll see" he grinned, going to the second hole. He hit the ball, frowning as he missed but got it on the second shot.

She watched him and laughed some. Laying her ball down she smiled as she got the ball in on her first try. She did a little dance before heading to the third hole.

He laughed, shaking his head as she did a dance. He walked to the next hole, taking four shots before he finally got it in "Damn."

Natalie laughed and took the shoot. this time she had to hit it twice before getting it in.

A while later they were on the last hole and he was loosing. The only way he could win was if he got the ball in with less than three hits which wouldn't be easy. He smirked some thinking of something. "What do I get if I win?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

She thought for a moment, "Me doing any sexual act that you want," she said as she smiled.

He smirked "Ok and if you win then the same for you" he said then took his turn, getting it in two shots. She could still win but she had to get a hole in one.

"Kay," she said as she put the ball down after he made it in on two shots. She took a deep breath and made the first shot missing. She sighed and went to the ball. Taking the next shot she missed again and rolled her eyes playfully. Taking the last shot she smiled. "Looks like you won."

He grinned "I finally beat you" he said. He'd never been able to win against her until now.

"Yes you did," she said as she smiled. "I think being pregnant made me lose."

"Or maybe I'm just getting better" he laughed, turning his putter back in.

"Or maybe the baby wanted his or her daddy to win so it jinxed mommy," she said laughing as she turned her putter in.

He laughed "Yeah maybe so."

She laughed more and walked back to his car.

He followed her back to the car, getting in.

Getting in she buckled up and yawned slightly. Being pregnant was making her sleepy.

"Sleepy baby?" He asked seeing her yawn.

"Yeah," she said nodding.

"I'll take you home" he said starting the car, driving back to Natalie's house.

"Kay," she said as she nodded.

He pulled up and cut the car off, getting out.

She got out and saw her parents were back.

He walked her up to the door, seeing her parents were home. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," she said as she pecked his lips and smiled. Slowly she went inside and headed upstairs. Not long after being upstairs she went to bed.

He pecked her lips back and smiled watching her go inside. He went back to his car and headed home. He saw his parents were back home as well. He cut the car off and got out, going inside. He saw his parents in the living room but they didn't pay him any attention and he sighed, going up to his room. He yawned and got into bed, wondering if things would ever go back to the way they were.


	4. Chapter 4

Zac woke up the next morning and smiled, glad he still had today before going back to school. He looked at the time and saw it was still early. He got up and went into the bathroom, taking a quick shower.

Natalie woke up and stretched. Seeing what time it was she rolled her eyes and got out of bed. Heading downstairs she saw her parents gone. She figured they were at church. Spotting a pamphlet on the table she raised an eyebrow and picked it up. It was about adoption. She sighed sadly knowing her parents had left it for her.

He got out of the shower and dried off, getting dressed. He picked up the phone and called Natalie, wondering if she was even awake yet.

Hearing her phone ring Natalie held the pamphlet as she went and answered it, "Hello."

He smiled hearing her voice "Morning baby."

"Morning," she said as she smiled hearing Zac's voice.

"I hope I didn't wake you" he said

"No I was awake," she said wondering if she should tell Zac about the pamphlet.

"Oh ok, that's good. How are you?" He asked her.

"Okay I guess," she said biting her lip.

"What's wrong?" He asked, he could tell something was wrong.

"My parents left me a pamphlet on adoption," she said as she frowned.

"Oh" he said frowning, not really sure what to say.

"I haven't really thought of any options yet," she said honestly.

"I don't want to do that" he said having already made up his mind about it. "I may just be a kid but it's still my baby and I want us to raise it."

"Are..are you sure?" she asked. She knew this was big for him being so young.

"I'm sure" he said honestly.

"I'll...I'll think about it," she said. The thought of being a mom scared her honestly.

"Do you not want the baby?" He asked frowning.

"I'm scared of being a mom," she confessed.

"You think I'm not scared? I'm terrified but I'm not giving the baby up just because I'm scared" he said.

"But what if someone could do a better job then what we could do?" she asked as she bit her lip.

"We wouldn't know how we'll do unless we do it" he told her.

"We're only kids Zac," she said as she sighed.

He frowned "So you're just giving up then?"

"No I am thinking about what is best for our child," she said as she sighed more.

"No if you were thinking whats best then you wouldn't be thinking of giving the baby away" he said getting upset.

"Zac it would be best. We're only kids...we could never have a future with a child," she said being serious. "I want to go to college and I don't see how I could with a kid."

"Fine you know what I don't care anymore, do what you want just don't expect me to be there" he said hanging up.

Hearing him hang up Natalie frowned and hug up. After she hung up she cried softly.

He sighed as he laid back on his bed. He thought everything was going to be fine but he was wrong, again.

Natalie curled up on the couch and cried some more. She was just thinking about her and Zac's future and what was best for the child. They were kids having a kid. They still had a future and with a kid she knew that hope would go away. The kid also deserved parents who could love it and give it everything. She knew her and Zac never could.

Zac couldn't believe Natalie wanted to give their baby away. He didn't care that they were just kids, he still wanted to raise the baby with her and have a family together but now he didn't think that would happen. He knew the baby would grow up wondering why his or her parents didn't want them.

Natalie wiped her eyes and sighed. "I'm doing what is best," she said sadly. "Even though it will cost me Zac."

Zac sighed, wanting to go back to sleep. It was still early and his day was already bad. He'd lost Natalie again and he'd loose the baby once it was born.

Natalie laid back on the couch and closed her eyes. She was tired still and her parents would be gone for awhile. Sighing she tried to sleep.

Zac tossed around in the bed some before finally falling back into a restless sleep.

Falling back to sleep Natalie tossed and turned on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few weeks since Zac had last talked to Natalie, the day she broke his heart again. He missed her but he didn't want to take the chance of it happening again and he was still upset about her wanting to give the baby up for adoption.

Natalie sighed as she sat at a table with her friends at lunch. It had been a few weeks since she told Zac she wanted to put their baby up for adoption. She hadn't heard from him yet she expected that because she knew she had hurt him again probably.

Zac was sitting at a table with his friends at lunch. They were talking about some party that night but he wasn't really paying attention, he was staring at his food, picking at it as he sighed. He glanced a few tables over and saw Natalie. He frowned and looked back down, biting his lip.

Natalie saw Zac glance at her and she sighed. Looking down she ate what was left of her food then stood up. Throwing her stuff away she turned and headed back to her seat but stopped when she came face to face with Kate Tucker. It was no secret to the school they did not get along.

Zac looked back up and saw Kate go over to Natalie. He knew they had never got along and he knew something was going to happen, it always did whenever they got in each others paths.

Natalie sighed as she looked at Kate, "What do you want?" she asked as she sighed. She was not really in the mood to deal with Kate.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to congratulate you on succeeding in being a slut like I knew you were all along" Kate smirked.

"I'm not a slut," Natalie said as she tried to stay calm. "I only had sex with one person..unlike you who has screwed tons of people."

"Yeah, but I haven't gotten knocked up unlike you" Kate spat, making sure to say it loud enough for the people around to hear.

Natalie looked down when Kate said loudly that she was knocked up, "We forgot to use a condom Kate. It happens," she said as she fought back tears. "But you probably already know about that because you have millions of STD's," Natalie said as she looked back up.

Kate glared at Natalie and raised her hand, slapping her hard across the face.

Zac had been watching and fighting the urge to go over but when Kate slapped Natalie that was it. He got up, heading over to where they were.

Natalie held her cheek after Kate slapped her, "you bitch," she said as she closed her eyes. She hadn't expected it to hurt that bad.

Zac stepped between them, glaring at Kate "Leave her alone Kathryn" he spat, knowing she hated people using her full name.

Kate glared back at him before laughing "I don't know why I bother with you losers anyway. Later daddy" she smirked and turned, walking away.

Natalie looked at Zac after he stepped between them. She glared as Kate walked away, "I hate her," she said moving her hand away from her cheek. She knew it was probably red now.

"So do I" he said turning to Natalie. "Are you ok?" He asked, frowning as he saw the red place on her cheek where Kate slapped her.

"My cheek hurts," she said as she saw him frown when he saw her cheek. "That bad?" she asked as she looked in his eyes. This was the first conversation they had in weeks. She had missed hearing his voice.

"I'm sure it does" he said then nodded "Yeah it's pretty red. Do you want some ice?" He asked looking back into her eyes. He'd missed talking to her. He'd missed being around her.

"Yeah I do," she said as she nodded. She knew the ice would numb her pain she was feeling in her cheek. "I missed you."

"I missed you too" he said biting his lip then he went to get her some ice, coming back a minuter and handing her the bag of ice.

"Thanks," she said as she took the bag of ice and put it on her cheek. "I..umm better go. I have class," she said knowing if she didn't go now she would be late.

He nodded "Ok... I'll see you later" he said knowing he had class too.

She nodded and headed off to her class.

After school, Zac waited outside for Natalie to come out.

Coming out after school Natalie smiled seeing Zac. She hadn't expected him to wait on her.

Zac smiled seeing Natalie and he walked over to her. "Hey."

"Hey," she said as she smiled more. "I didn't expect to see you again today," she said as she looked in his eyes.

"Yeah I know.. how's your cheek?" He asked seeing it was still red.

"It doesn't hurt as bad anymore," she said as she shrugged. "It will probably stay red for awhile though."

He nodded "Yeah probably. So um.. how have you been?" He asked her.

"I have been getting morning sickness now," she said as she frowned. "I also had my first ultrasound a few days ago."

"I'm sorry" he frowned. "Oh yeah?" He asked, wishing he'd been there.

"Yeah," she said as she nodded and took out the picture she carried with her. "It is really hard to see the baby because it looks weird but that is the baby," she said handing the ultrasound picture to him.

He smiled, looking at the picture then handing it back to her. "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you," he said biting his lip.

"I don't blame you," she said as she looked down. "You hate me because I am going to put the baby up for adoption."

"I don't hate you, I'm just upset" he said. "I could never hate you."

"It feels like you do," she said frowning. "I'm just doing what is best so we can have a future and so the baby can have everything it needs. We can still be apart of the child's life. I'm doing an open adoption and I even have a couple I have picked already," she said as she bit her lip. "They've said they'd like me and even you if you like to be apart of the kids life. That even though they'd be raising it the baby would know we are the biological parents and that we care for it."

"I still don't think its whats best but I don't want to argue about it anymore" he said shaking his head. "Oh ok, well at least we'll still get to be a part of the baby's life" he said, knowing that was better than nothing.

"Yeah we will be apart of the kids life," she said nodding. "I hope one day you can forgive me for doing this."

"Yeah.. maybe one day I can" he said looking down.

She fought back tears, "I wish you'd understand," she said as she bit her lip.

"I wish I could understand too but I can't" he said biting his lip.

"Zac with a baby we could never go to college or have much of a life," she said as she looked down. "And we'd never be able to provide for the child. It needs a family who can. We need a future as well..and then have kids when we have everything we want done."

He knew she was right but he didn't want to accept it. "It just doesn't seem right and I'm sorry that I can't see that."

"It is though," she said as she sighed and shook her head. She turned and walked to her car. She knew Zac would never understand it or accept it.

He frowned watching her walk away. "Natalie wait" he said going after her.

"What?" she asked as she stopped and turned to look at him.

"I love you" he said looking in her eyes.

She smiled and looked in his eyes, "I love you too."

He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

She hugged him and smiled more, "I was afraid I'd lost you again."

"You almost did but I realized I love you too much to let you go" he told her.

"I'm glad you love me too much," she said as she smiled bigger.

He smiled and pulled back some, kissing her softly.

She kissed him back softly.

He smiled on her lips and pulled her closer, never wanting to let her go.

She kissed him deeper when he pulled her closer. She never wanted to be away from him again.

He kissed her deeply as he held her close.

She pulled away from the kiss, "Never let me go again."

"I won't baby, never" he told her.

She smiled and moved away, "Take me home," she said as she grabbed his hand. She wanted to be alone with him.

He nodded, holding her hand and leading her over to his car, opening the door for her.

She got in his car and buckled up.

He went around and got in, starting the car and driving to her house.

She watched him drive to her house, "I am glad to have you back."

He smiled "I'm glad too baby" he said glancing over at her. He pulled up at her house and cut the car off, getting out.

When they got to her house she got out and walked over to him.

He smiled and took her hand, heading inside.

She took his hand and followed him inside.

He smiled at her "What do you want to do baby?"

"You," she said as she laughed and smirked.

He smirked raising his eyebrow "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," she said nodding.

"Then take me" he smirked.

"Gladly," she said as she moved in and kissed him passionately.

He kissed her back with just as much passion, pulling her close.

She moaned softly into his mouth when he pulled her close. Soon she pushed him up against the wall.

He smirked as she pushed him against the wall "Mm someones feisty" he muttered against her lips.

"I always am when it comes to you," she said on his lips as she smiled more and kissed him again.

He kissed her deeply, sliding his hands down over her ass and squeezing it.

She moaned more into his mouth when he squeezed her ass. When he did that her hips moved into his.

He moaned, moving his hips back into hers as he broke the kiss, pulling her shirt over her head.

She reached behind her and undid her bra letting it fall off.

He trailed his lips to her neck, kissing and sucking at the skin.

She moaned and tilted her head to the side as she moved her hips into his again.

He moaned, biting her neck lightly. "Should we go upstairs?" He asked, not knowing when her parents would be home.

"No..my parents are gone all week," she said as she smirked and reached down undoing his jeans.

He smirked "Oh yeah? Well then this is going to be a fun week" he said, helping her remove his jeans.

"mhm," she said as she removed his jeans then pulled down his boxers as well.

He reached down and undid her jeans, pushing them off with her panties "I want you" he said kissing her deeply.

"Take me then," she said as she grabbed his hand and slipped it between her legs as she kissed him back.

He smirked, feeling how wet she was "Mm you're so wet baby" he muttered into the kiss as he rubbed her.

"You made me this way," she muttered letting out a moan when he rubbed her.

He smirked and moved his hand from between her legs, sliding it over her thigh and lifting her leg, sliding into her with a moan.

"Oh," she breathed out when he entered her. He felt so good.

"Mmm you feel good" he muttered, moving his hips against hers.

"So do you," she said moving her hips with his.

He moved his lips back to her neck, sucking at the skin as he moaned.

"Your lips feel nice," she moaned moving her hips faster.

"Everything about you feels nice" he muttered against her skin, his hips moving faster with hers.

She smirked and closed her eyes. She knew she would orgasm soon.

"Close" he muttered, already feeling himself getting close to the edge.

She moaned and soon orgasmed as she said his name over and over loudly.

He moaned out her name loudly as he came with her.

She smirked and moved away from him, "amazing," she said as she picked up her clothes.

"It's always amazing with you" he smirked, grabbing his clothes and getting dressed.

She smiled and yawned as she walked upstairs. He had exhausted her.

He followed her upstairs and yawned, she wore him out.

"You made me sleepy," she said as she went into her room and laid down on the bed.

"You made me sleepy too" he said, laying beside her on the bed. "Can I stay here tonight?" He asked, knowing his parents probably wouldn't notice anyway.

"Sure," she said as she nodded and smiled snuggling into him.

He smiled and kissed her forehead, sliding his arms around her "I love you baby."

"I love you too," she said smiling as she closed her eyes and soon drifted off.


	6. Chapter 6

Natalie woke up the next morning and groaned. It was Thursday and another school day. Sitting up she frowned and felt sick. She knew what was coming as she had been getting sick for the past five days in the morning. Getting out of bed she ran into the bathroom.

Zac felt Natalie move and he woke up, seeing her run to the bathroom. He frowned, knowing she was sick.

After getting sick she flushed the toilet and sighed. This was the one thing she hated. Having morning sickness.

He got up and walked to the bathroom door "You ok baby?"

'Yeah I am fine," she said as she opened the door.

"You need anything?" He asked her.

"No," she said as she shook her head.

"Ok" he said kissing her forehead.

She smiled when he kissed her forehead. "I usually sing to the baby...I've found it helps my sickness," she said as she laughed. She knew it sounded stupid but it worked.

He nodded "It's probably soothing to the baby" he said thinking he'd heard something about that before.

"Probably," she said as she nodded. She walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed. Slowly she put her hand on her belly and began to sing the song she usually sang to the baby.

"Delta Dawn, what's that flower you have on  
Could it be a faded rose from days gone by  
And did I hear you say he was a-meeting you here today  
To take you to his mansion in the sky

She's forty-one and her daddy still calls her "baby"  
All the folks around Brownsville say she's crazy  
'Cause she walks around town with a suitcase in her hand  
Looking for a mysterious dark-haired man

In her younger days they called her Delta Dawn  
Prettiest woman you ever laid eyes on  
Then a man of low degree stood by her side  
And promised her he'd take her for his bride."

He smiled listening to Natalie sing to the baby. He walked over and sat beside her on the bed, putting his hand over hers on her belly.

Natalie smiled when Zac put his hand over hers. Finishing the song she kept her hand on her belly. "You can sing to the baby as well. That way it can get to know your voice too."

"I don't know what to sing" he said laughing some.

"It could be anything," she said as she laughed. "I like Delta Dawn...and I sorta feel like the baby is a girl so I think it suits the baby."

"It would be funny if it turned out to be a boy" he laughed.

"Yes it would," she said as she laughed and nodded.

"I'll sing to the baby later when I can think of a song" he said kissing her cheek.

"Kay," she said as she nodded and smiled when he kissed her cheek. She was afraid she was already getting too attached to the baby and wouldn't be able to give it up.

He looked at the time and sighed "I guess we should get ready for school."

"Yeah we better," she said as she nodded and stood up to change clothes.

"Or we could just not go and lay around being lazy all day" he said laughing some.

She laughed, "You know that sounds good," she nodded and shrugged. "It's only one day," she said as she rubbed her belly. She felt close to the baby when she did that.

"Yay" he said and plopped back down on the bed as he laughed.

She laughed and laid down beside him.

He smiled and slid his arms around her "I love you Natty" he said pecking her lips.

"I love you too Zac," she said as she pecked his lips back. "Do...do you wanna be in the room when I give birth?" she asked curiously. She knew the adoptive mother was gonna be in there but she hoped Zac would wanna be there too.

Zac nodded "Of course I do baby" he said smiling.

She smiled, "Good because I want you in there."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else" he told her.

She smiled more, "You are so mature for your age," she said as she looked in his eyes. Ever since he had found out she was pregnant he had started acting more mature and adult like.

"Well I'm trying, I kind of have to be now anyway" he shrugged, knowing he had to grow up some.

"Well I like this new you," she said as she smiled.

He smiled "I'm glad baby."

She smiled and kissed him softly.

He smiled and kissed her back softly.

She kissed him deeply and moved in closer to him. She felt so much right now and she was glad she had him.

He held her close as he kissed her deeply, his hands sliding over her back softly.

She moaned slightly and pulled away biting her lip, "Make...make love to me," she whispered as she made eye contact with him.

He looked back into her eyes and smiled "Gladly" he said before kissing her again.

She smiled and kissed him again letting her hand slide up his shirt.

He shivered some feeling her hand slide under his shirt and he kissed her deeply.

She kissed him just as deeply and pulled away long enough to take his shirt off. After his shirt was off she kissed him again.

He lifted her shirt off and kissed her back, sliding his hand over her side as he pulled her closer.

She moaned and shivered some feeling his hand on her sides. She wanted him. All of him.

He reached down and pushed her pajama pants off along with her panties.

She reached down and slid off the boxers he had on and then slowly rolled over so she was on her back, pulling him on top of her.

He laid over her and slid into her with a moan, she always felt so good.

Feeling him slide into she moaned and bit down on her lip. He felt amazing. But then again he always did.

He trailed his lips over her neck, kissing and sucking at the skin as he moved his hips slowly against hers.

She moaned and dug her nails lightly in his back, "Oh..Zac," she breathed out.

He gasped and arched his back, feeling her nails in his skin. "Mmm baby."

"I..love you," she said as she kept her hips moving slow and her breathing got harder.

"I love.. you too" he breathed, moving his hips slowly with hers, his breathing getting heavy.

"Close," she muttered out.

"M-me too" he muttered, feeling himself getting close to the edge.

Closing her eyes she orgasmed and whispered his name over and over.

He felt her walls close around him and he moaned her name as he came.

She smiled and looked up at him after he came.

He smiled down at her, pecking her lips.

She pecked his lips back and pulled him closer. She just wanted to hold him for awhile. He slid his arms around her and smiled "You're so amazing baby."

"So are you," she said as she smiled.

He smiled and kissed her forehead, holding her close.

She smiled more when he kissed her forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too baby" he smiled.

She smiled and kissed his shoulder softly, "I'd be lost if you ever left me for good."

"I wouldn't baby, I'm not going anywhere ever again" he told her.

"Good," she said as she looked up at him.

"I want you to be my wife someday" he said looking into her eyes.

"Really?" she asked as she smiled.

He nodded and smiled "Yeah really."

"I think I would like that," Natalie said as she felt tears come to her eyes. She loved him and she knew one day she would want to marry him.

"I'm glad" he said as he smiled "I love you more than anything. You're the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with" he said honestly.

"I feel special," she said as she felt a tear go down her cheek.

"You are special baby" he said, kissing the tear away as it slid down her cheek.

She smiled when he kissed her tear away.

He smiled and held her close never wanting to let go.

"I wanna stay like this forever," she said even though she knew they couldn't.

"I know, I wish we could" he said.

"So do I," she said nodding.

He smiled, he liked having her in his arms, it felt so right.

"I like being in your arms," she said as she smiled.

"I like holding you in my arms" he said kissing her forehead.

She smiled and moved closer into him.

He smiled and held her close to him.

"I'm gonna miss you when I go to college," she said as she lightly ran a hand down his back.

"I'm going to miss you too" he said as he frowned. "It's not fair that you're older than me" he said laughing some.

She laughed and nodded, "Yes it is."

"Why is it fair?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Cause I get to do everything first," she said laughing.

He shook his head "No that's why it's not fair" he laughed.

She laughed and nodded, "Jealous?"

"Maybe" he laughed as he shrugged.

She laughed and pecked his lips.

He pecked her lips back and grinned "I still love you though."

"Good to know," she said as she smiled.

He smiled and rubbed her back "This is so much better than being at school."

"Just you," she said as she smiled.

He smiled "You've got me."

"Good," she said pecking his lips.

He smiled and pecked her lips back.

"I love you nude," she said as she blushed.

He smirked "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," she said nodding.

"I love you nude too" he said sliding his hand over her hip.

"Really?" she asked blushing.

He nodded "Yeah really. I like it when you blush too, it's cute."

She smiled and blushed more, "Nice to know."

He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I love it when you do that."

He smiled more and kissed her cheek again.

She smiled when he kissed her cheek again.

He smiled "You're beautiful baby" he said looking into her eyes.

"Thanks," she said as she smiled.

"Welcome" he smiled rubbing her side.

She smiled more and pecked his lips, "We better get up sometime."

He pecked her lips back and pouted playfully "Why can't we lay here all day?"

"Because then we would be lazy," she said as she laughed.

"So?" He laughed "I like being lazy."

"I know you do but I don't,' she said as she laughed more.

He laughed "Well maybe I'll just lay here then."

"You do that. I'm gonna go shower," she said as she slowly sat up and grabbed the sheet walking into the bathroom.

He raised his eyebrow "I changed my mind" he said getting up and going into the bathroom after her.

"I figured you would," she said as she laughed.

"Well I'd rather shower with you than lay in bed by myself" he laughed.

Natalie laughed and bent over turning the water on, "Good because if you chose laying by yourself I would be worried," she said as she dropped the sheet then got in the shower.

"I'd be worried too" he laughed and stepped into the shower behind her.

She smiled and turned facing him, "You never did tell me what you'd like me to do to you sexually," she said remembering what he got since he won the game of golf.

"Oh right, I forgot about that" he said then bit his lip, thinking about it for a minute. "I want you to suck me off."

She smirked, "Okay," she said as she nodded. She backed him against the wall and kissed him lightly on the lips.

He smirked as she backed him into the wall and he kissed her back softly.

She kissed him more and slowly trailed her lips down to his neck.

He tilted his head some and moaned softly as she kissed his neck "Mmm."

"You like," she asked on his neck as she kissed his neck some more.

"Mhm" he muttered rubbing her back.

She slowly sucked on his neck, letting her tongue run lightly across the skin.

He moaned more, biting his lip.

Moving her lips from his neck she kissed down his chest and soon bent down as she got closer to his cock.

He shivered some as she kissed down his chest, watching as she went down further. Stopping when she got to his cock she grabbed it lightly and looked up at him smirking.

He groaned softly and bit his lip as he looked down at her, smirking some.

Natalie slowly put her mouth around his cock and moaned around it. Soon she began to move her mouth up and down on him.

He gasped feeling her mouth slide around his cock, his fingers wrapping in her hair as he moaned.

Moaning when she felt his fingers wrap in her hair she moaned more and began to move her head faster on his cock.

"Mmm baby" he moaned, dropping his head back against the shower wall.

She sucked harder on him slowly letting her tongue run across the tip of his cock.

He bucked his hips some, biting his lip as he moaned more, his breathing picking up.

Soon Natalie slowed down teasing Zac some.

He whimpered some as she teased him, biting his lip harder.

Hearing him whimper she went faster again.

"Oh.. close" he muttered, already feeling himself getting close to the edge.

Hearing that she picked up her speed a little more.

He pulled her hair lightly and moaned out her name as he came.

Shivering slightly as he pulled her hair she moved her mouth away after he came.

He leaned against the shower wall, catching his breath as he smirked some.

"Like?" she asked as she stood up and smiled at him.

He nodded "Very much" he said, kissing her lips after his breathing returned to normal.

She smiled and kissed him back.

He smiled into the kiss, sliding his arms around her.

She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she kissed him deeper.

He pulled her closer, kissing her deeply.

"I love you," she said into his mouth.

"I love you too" he muttered into the kiss.

She smiled and pulled away when the water got cold.

He shivered some as the water got cold. "Time to get out" he laughed some and reached over, turning off the water then stepping out, grabbing a towel and drying off.

"Yeah," she said as she got out and grabbed a towel.

He walked back into her room, changing back into his clothes.

Going back into her room she put her pajamas back on. She was still sleepy.

"Still tired baby?" He asked when she put her pajamas back on.

"Yeah a little," she said as she nodded.

He nodded "You want me to get you anything?" He asked her.

"Umm a bigger blanket," she said as she shivered some. It was freezing.

He nodded and walked to the closet in the hallway, getting a blanket and putting it on the bed for her.

She smiled when he put the blanket on the bed, "Thanks."

"Welcome baby" he smiled at her.

She smiled more and reached for his hand.

He smiled and took her hand.

"I love you," she said again as she kissed his hand.

"I love you too baby, more than anything" he said, smiling as he kissed her hand.

She smiled and pulled him down beside her, "I never wanna lose you. Not even after the baby is gone."

He laughed some as she pulled him down beside her. "You won't loose me baby, never" he told her.

"Good," she said as she laid her head down on his chest. She was so afraid of losing him after the baby was with its adoptive parents.

He slid his arms around her, rubbing her back. "Do you want me to stay here with you until your parents get back from their trip?" He asked her.

"Yeah," she said as she nodded. "But you might need some new clothes to wear."

"Yeah I will, I'll go home later and get some" he said.

"Okay," she said as she nodded.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

She smiled and yawned slightly.

"Go to sleep baby" he told her. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Kay," she said closing her eyes.

He smiled and rubbed her back softly.

She smiled and soon fell asleep.

He listened to her soft breathing a while before he drifted off.


	7. Chapter 7

Zac smiled as the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. He left the classroom and went to Natalie's locker, waiting for her. Her parents had been back from their trip for almost a week and he hadn't got to spend much time with Natalie since they came back.

After the bell rang signaling the end of the day Natalie smiled and headed to her locker. Seeing Zac she smiled more, "Hey," she said as she opened her locker to put her books in it.

He smiled seeing Natalie "Hey baby, how was your day?" He asked.

"Exhausting," she said as she laughed some and closed her locker after she had her stuff in it. "How was yours?"

He shrugged some "It was ok, I'm just glad it's over" he laughed.

"So am I," she said as she nodded. "I have an ultrasound today," she said touching her belly. She now had a small bump that was noticeable.

"Can I go?" He asked. He wanted to go since he hadn't gotten to go to her last ultrasound.

"I'd be pissed if you didn't," she said laughing. She wanted Zac to come along.

He laughed "I guess I better go then, don't want you getting pissed at me" he said taking her hand as they headed outside.

"No you don't," she said laughing as she took his hand and walked with him outside.

He walked over to his car and threw his book bag in the back.

She opened the passenger side door of his car and got in, "I've missed you," she said as she buckled up.

"I've missed you too baby, we haven't spent much time together lately" he said getting in and starting the car.

"No we haven't," she said as she shook her head. "I stopped having morning sickness."

"That's great baby" he smiled as he pulled out of the parking lot, driving to the doctor.

She smiled and watched him as he drove, "My parents met the people who are gonna adopt the baby."

"Oh really?" He asked as he drove. "You didn't go with them?"

"I was too nervous the parents wouldn't like me," she said as she shrugged.

"I'm sure they'll like you baby" he said reaching over and squeezing her hand. He pulled up at the doctor and cut the car off.

She squeezed his hand and smiled. Slowly she let his hand go and got out of the car.

He smiled and got out of the car, walking over he took her hand again and headed inside.

She took his hand again and walked inside with him. Going to the desk she signed herself in and then took a seat.

He walked over and sat down in the chair beside her.

"I can't wait to see how big the little bean has gotten," she said as she smiled.

He smiled "Me either" he said.

"I hope it hasn't gotten too big. I do not want a huge baby," she laughed as she rubbed her belly.

He laughed "I'm sure it won't be huge" he said putting his hand over hers on her belly.

"If it is I'm gonna fuss at you," she said joking.

He laughed "Hey that's not fair, why me?"

"Cause...you were a bigger baby than I was," she said trying to think of a reason.

"True, well maybe the baby will take after you then" he said.

"Maybe," she said nodding.

He smiled and kissed her cheek.

Hearing her name be called Natalie stood up and followed the nurse back.

He got up and followed Natalie back to the room.

Getting to the room she laid back on the bed and pulled her shirt up. She bit her lip as the woman put the gel on her belly. She was glad it was the warm gel and not the cold gel.

He walked into the room and stood by the bed.

After the woman put the gel on her belly she smiled and watched as she ran the transducer on her belly and an image of the baby was soon on the monitor.

He looked at the monitor and smiled as the baby showed up on the screen.

"That is our baby," Natalie said as she looked over at Zac.

He smiled "Yeah it is" he said looking over at Natalie as he smiled more.

She smiled and looked back at the screen.

"the baby is looking good," the nurse said smiling. "Growing like it should be for as far along as you are."

He laughed some "See the baby's not too big" he said hearing the nurse.

"Good," Natalie said playfully.

"Yeah now you don't have to fuss at me" he smiled.

"I bet you are happy," she said laughing. She stopped when the nurse got ready to do it so they could hear the heartbeat.

"I am" he laughed then stopped and he smiled hearing the baby's heartbeat.

Natalie smiled and felt tears stinging her eyes.

He reached over and took her hand as he smiled more.

She smiled and used her other hand to wipe at her eyes. After the machine was turned off the nurse wiped her belly off and then she pulled her shirt down. She sat up as the nurse said she wanted to see her back in three weeks.

"You ready baby?" He asked looking over at Natalie.

"Yeah," Natalie said as she nodded.

He smiled and headed out to his car.

She followed him to his car.

He unlocked the doors and got inside. "You want to go home baby?"

"Yeah," she said nodding. "My parents are still at work."

"Ok" he said starting the car. He pulled out and drove to Natalie's.

Natalie watched as he drove to her house. "Your parents talking to you."

"Not unless they have to" he said, biting his lip. His parents were still pretty much ignoring him and he didn't think that was going to change, not anytime soon anyway.

"I'm sorry," she said as she frowned.

He shrugged "It's ok, as long as I have you then I'll be fine" he smiled glancing over at her. He pulled up at her house, cutting the car off and getting out.

"As long as I have you I'll be fine as well," she said as she smiled and got out of the car.

He smiled "Then I guess we're going to be ok" he said walking to the door.

"I guess we will be," she said nodding.

"I'm glad we have each other" he said heading inside.

"So am I," she said following him inside. "If I didn't have you I would be so lost."

He nodded "I'd be lost with out you too baby."

Natalie smiled and sat down on the couch. "The people I'm giving the baby too have wanted a baby for ten years," she said frowning. "The woman found out five years into trying she could never conceive."

He walked over and sat beside her on the couch. He frowned "Oh wow, I bet they're really happy they're finally be getting a baby."

"Yeah they are," she said nodding. "They've already bought baby stuff. All greens since they don't know the sex."

He nodded "Are we going to find out the sex before the baby is born?" He asked not knowing if she wanted to or not.

"Yeah we will. I'll also tell the adopted parents so they can get stuff for whatever sex the baby is," she said as she smiled.

He nodded and smiled "Ok."

"I still think it is a girl."

"Well maybe it will be a girl then."

"I hope it is," she said as she smiled. "What do you hope it is?"

"I hope it's a girl too" he said smiling at her.

"I can get to name her or him," she said smiling. "The parents said I could."

"Really? Have you thought of any names yet?" He asked her.

"Sage Dawn if it is a girl and Noah Gabriel if it is a boy."

He smiled "I like those names."

"Really?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "I was hoping you would."

"Yeah really" he smiled and put his arm around her "Well you hoped right" he laughed.

She smiled and pecked his lips.

He smiled and pecked her lips back.

"I love you."

"I love you too baby, more than anything."

Natalie smiled and pecked his lips again.

He pecked her lips back.

She smiled on his lips, "I'm scared," she confessed pulling away.

"Scared of what baby?" He asked.

"That I might change my mind about keeping the baby," she said as she bit her lip.

He looked at her surprised. "You think you might?"

"Maybe," she said nodding.

"Well if you decide to keep the baby then we'll keep it. I'm sure the people would understand" he said.

"I hope so," she said nodding.

"Why do you think you might want to keep the baby?" He asked since she was so against it before.

"Cause I'm getting attached to it," she said as she bit her lip harder.

He nodded "Yeah.. after hearing the heartbeat I know it'll be harder than I thought to give it away" he bit his lip.

"It is a part of me..and you," she said as she smiled some.

"Yeah, it shows our love for each other" he smiled looking into her eyes.

She nodded and ran a hand over her belly.

He smiled and put his hand on her belly.

She smiled and looked in his eyes.

He looked back into her eyes as he smiled.

She smiled bigger and kissed him.

He kissed her back softly.

She kissed him deeper.

He slid his arms around her, kissing her deeply.

She bit down on his lip and laid back on the couch.

He moaned as she bit his lip and he laid over her.

Kissing him harder she slid a hand under his shirt.

He shivered feeling her hand on his skin and he kissed her harder, sliding his fingers through her hair.

She moaned as he slid his fingers through her hair. She wanted him bad.

He pulled back some "Should we go upstairs?" he asked not knowing when her parents would be back.

"Nah," she said shaking her head.

"Ok" he said and lifted her shirt over her head, dropping it to the floor.

After her shirt was off she reached behind her and undid her bra letting it fall off.

He trailed his lips over her neck, kissing and sucking lightly at the skin.

"Oh Zac," she moaned out, closing her eyes.

He smirked some and sucked harder at her skin, his hands sliding over her sides.

"You drive me crazy," she said as she slid his shirt up.

"You drive me crazy too baby" he said and pulled away some, letting her remove his shirt.

Taking his shirt off she threw it to the floor with hers.

He kissed her again, moving his hips down into hers as he moaned softly. He wanted her so bad.

She moaned when his hips moved down into hers. "Make love to me."

"Gladly" he said reaching down and unbuttoning her jeans.

She lifted her hips so he could easily remove her pants.

He pulled her jeans off along with her panties.

She smirked and soon reached up undoing his jeans.

He lifted his hips some, helping her remove his jeans.

After removing his jeans she removed his boxers, leaving him nude as well.

"I want you" he muttered.

"Take me then Zachary."

He groaned, loving when she used his full name. He brought his lips back to hers as he slid into her.

Kissing him she bit down on his lips when he entered her.

He moaned, moving his hips against hers.

She smirked on his lips and moved her hips with his.

"Mmm baby" he muttered, sucking at her bottom lip.

She moaned and moved her hips a little faster.

He moved his hips with hers, his breathing picking up.

"I..love you," she muttered in his mouth.

"I love.. you too" he muttered, thrusting deeper into her.

She kissed him deeper and dug her nails into his skin.

He groaned, arching his back feeling her nails in his skin.

"Harder," she muttered in his mouth.

He thrust harder into her, his hips moving faster.

"Oh...mmm yes," she moaned as her breathing picked up.

"Fuck.. you feel so good" he muttered.

"So do you," she said as she smirked and kissed his neck.

He tilted his head some and moaned as she kissed his neck.

She kissed his neck more, gently sucking the skin.

He moaned more, biting his lip "Oh.. close."

"Me too," she said feeling her orgasm coming on.

He thrust deep into her as he came, moaning out her name.

After he came she orgasmed and said his name over and over.

He looked down at her and smiled, breathing heavily.

She smiled looking up at him.

"I love you" he said once he caught his breath.

"I love you too," she said once she could breathe.

He smiled and pecked her lips, moving off her.

She smiled pecking his lips back after he moved off her.

He smiled and brushed her hair away from her face softly.

"I love being with you."

"I love being with you too baby."

Natalie smiled and snuggled into him. "Did I forget to say my parents were away at work in another state," she said laughing.

He laughed "Yeah you forgot to mention that" he said sliding his arms around her.

"Sorry I guess I was just waiting til after I had you once," she said laughing.

"You can have me as much as you want baby" he said kissing her cheek.

"Yay,"Natalie said as she grinned.

"I'm all yours baby" he said rubbing her back as he smiled.

She smiled and kissed his chest.

He shivered some and smiled.

She smiled and yawned, "Let's nap first before we do anything again."

He nodded "Ok" he said pulling the blanket off the back of the couch over their bodies.

She smiled and snuggled into him.

He smiled and kissed her forehead "I love you baby."

"I love you too," she said smiling.

He smiled and yawned, closing his eyes he drifted off.

She closed her eyes and drifted off.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zac stirred some and woke up, opening his eyes and smiling as he saw Natalie still asleep. He glanced over at the window, seeing it was already dark out.

Waking from a nightmare, Natalie let out a scream that was almost blood curdling.

He jumped when Natalie screamed, almost falling off the couch. "Baby what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I had a nightmare," she said breathing hard.

"What was it about?" He asked her.

"Our baby died," she said she frowned. It was the second time she had a dream like that now.

He frowned "It was just a dream baby" he said brushing her hair away from her face softly.

"The second time I've had it," she said as she frowned more.

"The baby will be fine" he told her, pulling her into a hug.

"I hope you are right," she said hugging him back.

He kissed her forehead. He hoped he was right too.

She smiled and nodded, holding onto him as she tried to breathe normal.

"We must have slept a few hours, it's dark out" he said. "I guess we were tired."

"I guess we were," Natalie said as she looked out the window seeing it was dark out.

"When are your parents coming back?" He asked.

"Sometime tomorrow morning," she said as she sighed. She didn't want them back. She liked when they were gone.

He nodded "I wish we had a place so we wouldn't have to live with our parents" he said.

"So do I," she said nodding as she smiled. "Then I could see you all the time."

He smiled "Yeah, that would be great" he nodded.

"We could also have tons of sex," she said playfully as she pecked his lips. She liked sex...or well sex with him.

"That makes it sound even better" he laughed some and pecked her lips back.

"It would be," she said laughing. As she laughed she felt a flutter in her belly and she laughed louder.

"I guess we'll just have to keep dreaming about that one" he laughed, knowing they didn't have enough money and their parents probably wouldn't help either.

"I guess we will," she said nodding as she felt the flutter again. "I think our baby is moving and I can feel it."

"I can't wait until I can feel it" he said as he smiled.

"You'll like it," she said as she smiled.

He smiled "I'm sure I will" he said kissing her cheek.

She grinned after he kissed her cheek. "It feels sort of like a tickle."

He nodded "Yeah I bet it does."

"It makes me feel more connected to the baby," she said rubbing her belly.

He smiled and put his hand over hers "I love you baby."

"I love you too," she said as she looked in his eyes.

He looked back into her eyes and smiled more.

She felt her belly rumble and she laughed, "The baby and I are hungry."

"What do you want to eat baby?" He asked her.

"Ummm hamburger and fries," she said craving meat.

He nodded "Ok, I'll fix it for you baby" he said pecking her lips then getting up. He pulled his boxers on and headed into the kitchen. He got out the hamburger and put it on then got the fries, putting them on as well.

She watched him then stood up putting her clothes back on. Slowly she walked into the kitchen where he was.

He looked over at her as she walked into the kitchen "You're lucky I can make hamburgers and fries" he said playfully as he laughed.

"Yes I am lucky," she said as she laughed. "Cause all I can make is fires."

He laughed "Well that's not good, we don't need any fires."

"No we don't," she said shaking her head no.

He smiled flipping the burgers and checking the fries then he walked over and slid his arms around her. "So I was thinking about what I'd said earlier, about us having a place."

"Yeah," she said nodding as she leaned into him and put her arms over his.

"I could get a job after school and maybe we'll have enough to get an apartment or something before the baby is born" he said resting his chin on her shoulder.

"That would be nice if we did," she said as she turned her head some and kissed his cheek. "Then...if I decided to keep the baby we'd have a place for all of us to live..as a family."

He nodded and smiled as she kissed his cheek. "Yeah, and even if we didn't keep the baby then we'd still have a place of our own."

"I'd like that," she said as she smiled and kissed his cheek again. "Us having our own place.

"That would be nice" he said and smiled, pecking her lips.

She smiled and pecked his lips back.

He smiled and pulled away, going over and turning the burgers and fries off. "What do you want on yours baby?" He asked her.

"Umm just ketchup," she said as she watched him.

"Ok" he said putting ketchup on hers then putting ketchup and lettuce on his. He put fries on their plates then took them to the table, sitting down.

She went over to the table and sat down after he put the plates down on the table. After sitting down, she picked up her burger and took a bite.

He took a bite of his burger then ate a few fries.

She smiled and ate more of her burger then picked up a few fries eating them.

He ate a few more bites of his burger and ate more fries, soon finishing his food.

Soon after Zac finished his food, Natalie finished her own food. "I am stuffed."

"I bet, you ate a lot" he joked, getting up and taking their plates to the sink.

"Well I am eating for two," she said playfully.

"Yeah that's true" he laughed, washing the dishes then putting them away.

She laughed and stood up, "If only you could be pregnant then you would know."

"I'm glad I'm a guy. I don't want to be pregnant" he laughed shaking his head.

"I think you could handle it."

"You do huh?" He asked.

"Yeah," she said as she nodded.

"Why's that?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Cause you are strong," she said as she smiled.

"Thanks baby" he smiled kissing her cheek.

"Welcome," she said as she smiled.

"What do you want to do now?" He asked her.

"Watch a movie," she said trying to think of something.

He nodded and smiled "Ok we'll watch a movie" he said walking into the living room.

She smiled and followed him into the living room.

"You can pick the movie baby" he said sitting on the couch.

"Kay," she said as she smiled and picked out a movie and put it in the VCR.

He smiled and got the remote, turning the TV on and starting the movie.

She sat back down beside him and laid her head on his shoulder.

He put his arm around her, looking at the screen as the movie started.

After he put his arm around her she looked at the screen and began to watch the movie.

He leaned back against the couch some and watched the movie.

She smiled and watched the movie, yawning half way through.

He looked over, seeing Natalie yawn. "Want to go to bed baby?"

"Yeah," she said nodding.

He nodded and turned the movie off, getting up he reached for her hand.

She took his hand and stood up.

He walked with her to her room, getting into bed.

Once in her room she laid down in bed.

He slid his arms around her and kissed her forehead "Night baby, I love you."

"I love you too," she said closing her eyes. "Night," she muttered falling asleep.

He smiled and closed his eyes falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Awaking the next morning Natalie smiled and stretched as she looked over at Zac still sleeping.

Zac stirred some feeling the bed move and he rolled onto his back as he started snoring softly.

Natalie laughed and shook her head as he snored. At least he wasn't loud.

Zac stirred more and he woke up, looking over at Natalie he raised his eyebrow "What?" He muttered as she laughed.

"You were snoring," she said as she laughed some more.

He laughed "Oh, sorry."

"It is okay," she said as she smiled. "You weren't that loud."

"I'm glad" he smiled rolling onto his side and kissing her cheek. "How'd you sleep."

"I slept good," she said as she smiled.

"That's good" he smiled at her.

"Yeah..no nightmares," she said smiling big.

He smiled "I'm glad you didn't have anymore nightmares."

"So am I," she said as she nodded. "I hate nightmares."

"Me too" he nodded.

She smiled and sat up, "My parents will be home soon."

He nodded "Yeah I should probably go" he said sitting up.

"No..stay," she said as she frowned.

"You sure that's a good idea?" He asked her.

"Yeah," she said nodding. "We are both fully dressed."

"Well you are, I'm only in boxers" he laughed some.

"Oh yeah," she said as she laughed having forgot.

"My clothes are downstairs, I better get them before your parents get home" he laughed and pecked her lips then got out of bed, going downstairs.

"Yeah you better," Natalie said nodding as she watched him head downstairs.

He grabbed his clothes and pulled them on, going back up to her room.

Natalie smiled as she watched him come back into her room.

He smiled and sat beside her on the bed "I love you."

"I love you too," she said reaching for his hand.

He took her hand and smiled. "I'm going out later to look for a job."

"Okay," she said nodding as she smiled.

He smiled and laced their fingers together, squeezing her hand.

She smiled and squeezed his hand back.

"I might try to talk to my parents too and see if they'll help us get a place so we can sooner" he said though he knew that would probably be a waste of time.

"I'll go with you to talk to your parents," she said thinking if maybe she was there they'd listen more.

He smiled and nodded "Ok, thanks baby."

"Welcome," she said pecking his lips.

He smiled and pecked her lips back.

She smiled and pulled away as she heard the front door open.

"They're home" he said hearing the door.

"Yes they are," Natalie said nodding.

"Think they'll be ok with me being here?" He asked knowing they still weren't happy with him.

"I think so," she said as she nodded and looked at him. "They've calmed down some."

He nodded "I'm glad."

"So am I or I would be miserable," she said as she answered honestly.

"Yeah I bet so" he said. His parents were actually talking to him now but before he couldn't stand being around them and getting ignored.

"Hopefully your parents come around more like mine did."

He shrugged "They're better than they were but I just hope someday it'll be back like it was before."

"Maybe they will," she said as she frowned. She felt bad for him.

"I hope so" he said frowning some.

She lifted his chin and pecked his lips.

He pecked her lips back "I love you."

"I love you too," she said as she smiled.

"I'm glad you do" he said taking her hand.

She smiled and held his hands. She heard her mom coming upstairs and she sighed not really wanting to talk to her mom.

He heard footsteps and squeezed her hand, knowing she probably didn't want to talk to whoever it was coming upstairs.

"I don't really wanna talk to them right now," she said as she sighed.

"I know, but you'll have to eventually anyway" he said kissing her cheek.

"I know," she said nodding. Walking to the door she opened it saw her mom.

He watched as Natalie opened the door and he saw her mom standing there.

Pam smiled at her daughter "Hey sweetie, we're back home" she said then looked in the room, seeing Zac. "Oh.. hello Zachary" she said, her smile fading.

"Hi" he said, knowing she wasn't happy to see him.

She saw her mom's smile fade when she saw that Zac was there, "Okay," she said nodding as she bit her lip.

"I want to talk to you but now I think it's time for Zachary to go home" she said looking back at her daughter.

"Umm...what do you want to talk to me about?" she asked raising her eyebrow. "Zac can stay if it is about the baby."

"It's not about the baby" she said.

"It's fine Natty, I'll call you later" he said getting up and walking over to her.

"Okay," Natalie said as she sighed and pecked Zac's lips. She didn't want him to go but her mom wanted to talk to her.

Pam crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, waiting for Zac to leave.

"I love you" he said pecking her lips back then leaving her room. He went out and got in his car, driving home.

Natalie watched him leave and sighed turning back to her mom, "what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't want you seeing Zachary anymore" she told her daughter.

"What?!" she asked getting angry.

"He's not good for you, he'll ruin your future. He already has by getting you pregnant at eighteen" she told her.

"I love him," she said as she felt herself getting more mad at her mom. "You can't make me stay away from him or stop seeing him."

"You don't love him, you're too young to know what love is" she said. "I'm your mother and as long as you're living under my roof you live by my rules. It's over between you two and that's final."

"Then I'll live on the streets," she said as she shrugged. She knew she was getting stressed out but her mom was being unreasonable.

"Stop being ridiculous, I'm only doing what's best for you" she told her.

"Zac is best for me," she said as she turned her back on her mom and went to her closet. Grabbing a suitcase she laid it on her bed and started to put clothes in it. She was serious when she said she'd live on the streets.

Pam sighed watching her daughter "Don't you see that if you ever want a future then you have to let go of the people who will drag you down?"

"He isn't dragging me down," she said as she turned back to face her mom. She was in tears by now. Closing her eyes she felt a pain in her stomach and let out a scream at how bad it hurt.

"Yes he is, he's messing up your life but if you want to be stubborn about it then go right ahead" she said turning and going back downstairs, thinking she had just screamed because she was angry.

Natalie felt another pain and broke down crying as she walked over to the phone. Dialing Zac's number and hoped he was home by now. She needed some way to get to the hospital. She couldn't drive with how much pain she was feeling.

Zac had just got home and he went to his room, hearing his phone. He picked it up "Hello?"

"Zac," she said as she tried to calm down some so she could talk.

"Natalie? What's wrong?" He asked, he could tell she was crying.

"I..I am in pain," she said as she tried taking deep breathes hoping that would help.

"Do you need me to take you to the hospital?" He asked worriedly.

"Y..yes," she said nodding even if he couldn't see her.

"I'll be right over" he said hanging up and running back out to his car, getting in and quickly driving back to Natalie's.

Natalie hung up and continued taking deep breathes as she sat down on the bed and waited on Zac.

Zac pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. He went to the door and found it unlocked. He went inside and ran up to her room.

Hearing someone come running upstairs she hoped it was Zac.

He went into her room and saw her on the bed. "I'm here baby" he said going over to her.

"Thank god," she said as she looked at him and tried standing. As she did she felt more pain and reached over for him.

"Do you need me to carry you baby?" He asked grabbing her hand.

She nodded and bit her lip, "I..hate my mom."

"Tell me later ok, right now let's just get to the hospital" he said picking her up and going back downstairs, carrying her out to his car and putting her in.

She nodded and held onto him as he carried her out to the car. Once she was in the car she waited on him to get in.

He went around and got in, starting the car he drove to the hospital.

She closed her eyes and held her belly as he drove to the hospital.

He pulled up and cut the car off, getting out he got her out and carried her inside.

She held onto him again as he carried her inside.

A nurse brought a wheelchair over and he put Natalie in it, telling the nurse what was wrong and she wheeled her back as he followed behind them.

Natalie cried some as she held her belly being wheeled back to room. She couldn't lose this baby.

"It'll be ok baby" he said helping her onto the bed in the room, watching as the nurse went to get the doctor.

"I hope so," she said as she looked at him and grabbed for his hand.

He held her hand and kissed it softly, hoping everything would be ok.

She smiled slightly when he kissed her hand. She felt comforted by him being there.

He looked up as the doctor came in.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked looking over at them.

"I am having really bad abdominal pain," Natalie said as she cringed some feeling more pain.

The doctor wrote some stuff on his clipboard then ran some tests before leaving to get the results.

Natalie sighed as she waited for the doctor to come back from the results. She blamed her mom for this.

A few minutes later the doctor came back "Well the tests show that you've been under a lot of stress" he said looking at the paper.

Natalie nodded knowing they would probably show that.

"The baby is fine but you need to try and relax, stress is really hard on the baby" he told her.

"Okay," she nodded. She would try to stay unstressed as long as she stayed away from her mom she'd be fine.

The doctor then left the room.

"Why are you stressed baby? What happened with your mom?" He asked her.

"She said I can't see you anymore," Natalie said as she bit her lip. "She said you were bad for me and just bringing me down."

 

He frowned "Do you.. do you think I am?" He asked hoping she didn't. He couldn't loose her.

"No," she said as she shook her head. "I told my mom I was gonna live on the streets since she said if I was under her roof I had to do what she said."

"You can't live on the streets baby" he said. He couldn't believe her mom was being like that.

"If I don't I can't see you," she said sadly.

"I'm not letting that happen. You can stay at my house until we figure out a way to get a place of our own" he told her.

"Your parents wouldn't let me," she said as she looked him in the eyes.

"Maybe they would if we told them what happened" he said looking back into her eyes.

"Fine," she said nodding. She hoped they would be different than her mom.

"Come on, let's go talk to them" he said helping her off the bed.

"Kay," she said as she slowly got out of the bed.

"Can you walk baby?" He asked her.

"If you hold onto me yeah," she said as she nodded.

"Ok" he said and helped her out to the car, helping her get in.

She held onto him and soon got to the car. She smiled when he helped her in.

He went around and got in, starting the car he drove to his house.

She watched him drive as she calmed down some more.

He pulled into the driveway and cut the car off, getting out. He walked around and helped Natalie out of the car.

She got out of the car and walked to the door with his help.

He opened the door and helped her inside, leading her over to the couch and sitting her down. "Mom can you come here for a minute?" He called hearing her in the kitchen.

Diana heard Zac and came out of the kitchen, "yes?" she questioned as she looked at him and saw Natalie on the couch.

"Um, Natalie needs to stay here for a while" he said looking over at his mom.

"Why?" Diana asked as she crossed her arms.

He sighed "She got into an argument with her mom because her mom wanted us to break up. It caused her a lot of stress and she doesn't need that right now" he said.

Diana sighed, "Fine..she can stay here."

He smiled "Really? Thanks mom."

"Yeah really," Diana said as she smiled. "Welcome," she said going back into the kitchen.

He smiled more and sat beside Natalie "I'm glad she said yes."

"So am I," Natalie said as she smiled.

"Want to go get your stuff now or wait until later?" He asked her.

"Later," she said as she sighed. "If I see my mom again it would just be bad right now."

He nodded "Ok, yeah later would be better."

She nodded and leaned back against the couch. "I am sorry I got stressed."

"No, it's not your fault baby" he said kissing her cheek.

"I feel like it is," she said looking down.

"Well don't, just try not to think about it" he said reaching over and taking her hand.

She nodded and held his hand, "I am glad I have you."

"I'm glad I have you too baby, I never want to loose you" he said looking into her eyes.

"You never will loose me," she said as she smiled.

"Good" he smiled, squeezing her hand.

She smiled and squeezed his hand, "I was so scared of losing the baby," she admitted. "It made me want it more."

He nodded "Yeah.. this is going to be hard once the baby is born" he said, not knowing what they were going to do.

"Yeah it will," she said as she nodded. She knew in her heart she was attached to this baby as it's one and only mother.

He sighed and leaned back against the couch.

She leaned closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

She smiled when he kissed her forehead.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too," she said smiling as she looked in his eyes.

He looked back into her eyes and pecked her lips.

She pecked his lips back, then pulled away, "I wanna marry you as soon as you turn 18," she said as she laughed.

He laughed "You do huh?"

"Yeah," she said laughing more.

"Well I wanna marry you as soon as I turn eighteen too" he laughed.

"Really?" she asked as she smiled.

He nodded "Yeah really" he said smiling at her.

She smiled and kissed him softly.

He smiled and kissed her back softly.

She kissed him deeper and rested a hand on his cheek.

He put his hand over hers, kissing her deeply.

She slowly slid her tongue out and ran it across his lips.

He moaned softly, parting his lip to allow her tongue access to his mouth.

Darting her tongue into his mouth, she soon found his tongue and tangled hers with his.

He slid his arms around her, pulling her closer as their tongues tangled together.

She moaned when he pulled her closer. He was making her horny. Kissing him harder she slid a hand under his shirt.

He kissed her harder, shivering some as her hand slid under his shirt. She was turning him on.

"I..want you," she muttered in his mouth as she pushed his shirt up some. "Maybe we should go upstairs," she said knowing his mom was in the kitchen.

"I want you too" he muttered then pulled away some "Yeah we should, come on" he said getting up and reaching for her hand.

She took his hand and stood up.

He led her upstairs and into his room, closing the door.

She followed him upstairs and pulled him closer once the door was closed.

He slid his arms around her and kissed her again, pulling her close.

She smirked on his lips and slid her hand back under his shirt.

He shivered and pulled away, pulling his shirt over his head.

After his shirt was pulled over his head, she kissed him again and backed him over to the bed.

He laid back on the bed, pulling her over him without breaking the kiss.

Laying over him, she kissed him more and soon trailed her lips down to his neck.

He tilted his head some as she kissed his neck "Mmm."

"Like?" she asked as she kissed his neck more and trailed her lips down to his chest.

"Mhm" he muttered, shivering some as she kissed his chest.

She kissed down his chest and slowly let her tongue come out letting it flick his right nipple slightly.

He groaned, biting his lip as he arched up some to her mouth.

Keeping her tongue out she glided it across his chest and too his other nipple.

"Natty" he moaned, his fingers curling in her hair.

She smirked when his fingers curled into her hair. She was horny as hell and wanted to be fucked hard. Slowly she then proceeded to kiss down his chest again and stopped when she reached his jeans. Getting to his jeans she undid them.

Zac shivered some as her lips trailed down over his chest and he watched as she moved lower then undid his jeans. He lifted his hips some, helping her remove them.

After his jeans were removed she slid his boxers off. Once his boxers were off she smiled looking over his nude body, "I never get tired of seeing you nude."

"Good to know" he smirked, sliding his hands under her shirt and pulling it over her head.

She smirked more and grabbed his hands, putting them on the clasp of her bra.

He unclasp her bra, sliding it off her and dropping it to the floor with their other clothes.

After her bra was off she looked down at him, "I want you to play with my breasts," she said blushing some.

He smirked and nodded "Ok" he said sliding his hands over her breasts, his thumbs brushing over her nipples.

Feeling his thumbs brush over her nipples, she moaned and let her head fall back slightly.

He leaned up, flicking his tongue against her nipple before sucking at it softly.

"Oh..Zac," she moaned out as she curled her hand in his hair. It felt good what he was doing and it made her wet.

He smirked feeling her fingers in his hair and he moved to the other nipple, doing the same to it.

"That feels so good," she whispered as she bit down on her lip, keeping her fingers curled in his hair.

He trailed his lips up to her neck, kissing and sucking at the skin as his fingers played with her nipples.

She moaned more and closed her eyes, tilting her head to the side. The sensations he was giving her were incredible. She was sure she couldn't get anymore turned on then what she was.

He slid his hands down and undid her jeans, pushing them off with her panties.

She watched him and smirked, "I wanna be fucked hard."

He smirked "Good, I want to fuck you hard" he said kissing her.

She smirked and kissed him back as she straddled him. She wanted him to pull her down on his cock. She liked when he was the aggressive one.

He slid his hands over her hips and pulled her down on his cock with a moan. She always felt so good.

Being pulled down on his cock, she let out a tiny moan. He always felt amazing inside of her. Sort of like he belonged there. Kissing him harder she turned over so he was on top.

He laid over her, kissing her deeply as he moved his hips against hers.

She kissed him deep as well, moving her hips with his.

He bit her bottom lip, thrusting deeper into her with a moan.

"Oh," she moaned in his mouth as he went deeper. Slowly she picked up the pace of her hips.

He moved his hips faster with hers, thrusting harder into her as his breathing picked up.

"Oh mmm yes," she muttered as she felt him going faster and harder. "Like that baby..just like that."

"Mmm you feel.. soo good baby" he muttered, biting his lip as he kept his hips at that pace.

"So do you Zaccy," she said as she bit down on her lip, her hips catching up with his pace.

He moved his hips with hers, moaning more as he felt himself getting close.

"Close," she whimpered as she dug her nails into his back, breaking the skin slightly.

"Oh.. me too" he muttered, groaning as her nails dug into his skin.

Feeling her walls close in around him she soon orgasmed and muttered his name over and over again.

He felt her walls close around him and he moaned out her name as he came.

"I love you," she said breathless as she looked up at him.

"I love you too baby" he breathed, smiling down at her.

She smiled and laid there as she caught her breath.

He smiled and moved off her, laying down beside her on the bed as he caught his breath.

After catching her breath she sat up and looked over at him, "That was fucking amazing."

He nodded "Yeah it was" he said after catching his breath.

She leaned over and pecked his lips, "I hope your mom didn't hear us."

He pecked her lips back "I hope not" he said knowing they were a little loud.

"So do I," she said as she laughed and sat up grabbing her clothes.

He pretended to pout when she got her clothes "Do you have to get dressed, I like it when you're naked."

"Aww well I like it when you are naked too," she said laughing. "But I think you mom might have a problem if I stayed naked during dinner."

He laughed "Yeah she probably would" he said sitting up and kissing her shoulder then grabbed his clothes, pulling them back on.

Putting her clothes on she stood up and frowned, "Soon I'm gonna need maternity pants."

He nodded "We can go shopping for you some more clothes when you want too baby" he told her.

"I want to go tomorrow," she said as she looked at him.

"Ok, we can go tomorrow then" he said.

"Kay," she said as she smiled and nodded. She heard Diana call them for dinner and she opened his door, heading downstairs.

He pulled his hair up and followed Natalie downstairs and into the dining room.

Going into the dining room she smiled at Diana then sat down at the table.

Zac walked over to the table and sat beside Natalie, smiling at his mom.

Diana put the food on the table, giving them a look. "There are other people in this house, remember that" she said sitting down.

Natalie blushed and looked down. She knew then that Diana had heard them.

He blushed some "Sorry" he said biting his lip as he looked down then picked up his fork and started eating.

Diana sighed, shaking her head some before she started eating her food.

Staying silent she picked up her fork and started to eat. She knew Diana was probably mad at them even more now after hearing them having sex.

He kept his eyes down as he ate, knowing his mom was probably more upset now than she had been.

Diana looked over at Natalie. "Your mother called earlier. I told her that you were fine and that you were staying here."

"Thanks for telling her," Natalie said as she looked up at Diana and smiled.

Diana nodded "She wanted to talk to you but I knew you didn't need that right now so she said she would call back tomorrow."

Natalie nodded. She wasn't sure if she was ready to talk to her mom but she knew she'd have to eventually, "I'll be waiting for her call then," she said as she went back to eating the rest of her food.

Zac ate the rest of his food then finished his drink.

"It's you're night to do dishes Zachary" she told him as she finished eating.

"I'll help him," Natalie said as she finished her food and drank all of what she had to drink.

"You don't have to baby" he told her getting up and carrying his dishes to the sink.

Diana got up and went into the living room.

Natalie stayed in her seat and watched him, "Are you sure I don't have to?" she asked as she got up and walked over to him. "I'll help if you need it."

"I'm sure, you can go rest if you want" he said pecking her lips. "It won't take me long."

"Kay," she said as she pecked his lips. She left the kitchen and smiled at Diana as she headed upstairs to lay down for awhile. Going into his room she went to the bed and laid down.

He got the rest of the dishes and took them to the sink, washing them then he dried them and put them up. He left the kitchen and smiled at his mom before going upstairs.

Laying on the bed, Natalie sighed and stared at the ceiling. She rested a hand on her belly and hummed lightly. The baby was moving around a lot and she liked to feel it.

He walked to his room and stood in the doorway, smiling as he watched Natalie.

Natalie laid there still. She didn't know Zac was standing in the door. "Little bean your mommy feels you moving," Natalie said as she smiled. "Your mommy loves you and she has decided not to give you up," she said as she bit her lip. "But let's not tell daddy until you are born..we can surprise him. It can be our secret," she said as she smiled and rubbed her belly one last time.

He smiled more hearing she had decided to keep the baby. He waited a minute before walking into the room, not wanting her to know he heard her.

Natalie looked up as he walked into the room, "Hey," she said smiling as she sat up. "I was just talking to our baby," she said not giving away the last part of what she said.

He smiled "Oh yeah, what were you talking about?" He asked as he walked over and sat beside her on the bed.

"How I can feel it moving and how I love it already," she said as she smiled.

"I can't wait until I can feel it moving" he said putting his hand on her belly.

"You'll like it," Natalie said smiling. "It will seem more real then too."

He nodded "Yeah it will" he said rubbing her stomach softly. "Hey baby bean, daddy loves you" he said as he smiled.

Natalie smiled as she listened to him talk to the baby.

He smiled "I can't wait until you're here" he said and kissed her belly softly.

Natalie smiled bigger when he kissed her belly, "It is hard to believe that in five more months it will be here," she said as she bit her lip. In five more months her, Zac, and the baby would finally be a family and they would hopefully have their own place. "I...I need to go to the bathroom," she said as she stood up and headed into the bathroom. Closing the door she cried softly. She was nervous on how everyone would react when she told them she keeping her baby.

"Yeah I know" he nodded. He couldn't believe that in five months he'd be a dad. "Ok" he said and watched as she went into the bathroom.

Continuing to cry she sat down on the toilet and sighed, "I need to see your grandma," she said as she left the bathroom. She looked at Zac not caring that she was crying. "I'm gonna go talk to your mom," she said heading downstairs.

He looked up and frowned seeing she was crying. He started to ask what was wrong but she left the room before he could. He sighed, hoping she was ok.

Heading downstairs she saw Diana on the couch and she bit her lip as she sat down in the chair across from Diana, "Can we talk?" she asked as her voice cracked slightly.

Diana looked up and saw Natalie was crying. "Sure, what's wrong?" She asked softly.

"I..I can't put this baby up for adoption," she said as she frowned. "And now I'm afraid everyone is going to hate me."

"Why would everyone hate you?" She asked. "Come here sweetie" she said patting the couch beside her.

Natalie got up and sat down beside Diana on the couch, "Because my parents said this is what everyone wanted," she said as she frowned. "At least it is what would be best...and the adoptive would be parents were so set on this," she said sadly. "But..I just can't go through with it. I'm so attached to this baby already that I'd die if I had to give it up."

"No one is going to hate you, they'll understand" she told her as she hugged her. "I never wanted you to have to give the baby up, I don't know how a mother can give up their child."

Natalie hugged Diana and smiled hearing what she said, "My parents wanted me too," she said sadly. "They left pamphlets around the house one day. Zac got mad at first," she said as she pulled away from the hug. "I wanna surprise him when the baby is born and tell him then that I decided to keep the baby."

"He was more hurt than mad, he really wanted to keep the baby" she said then smiled "He's going to love that" she said knowing he would.

"Yeah I know he will," she said as she smiled. "He already loves this baby so much. I'm just sad my mom think he is bringing me down," she said frowning. They hadn't exactly told Diana everything when they asked her if she could stay so Natalie decided to tell her just a little bit of what was happening with her mom.

"Yeah I know he does" she smiled some then frowned again. "Is that what you and your mom were arguing over?"

"Yeah," Natalie said as she nodded. "She thinks Zac ruined my life by getting me pregnant and that by staying with him that would ruin my life more," she said as she bit her lip. "She said as long as I lived in her house I couldn't be with him."

Diana sighed "Well I'm going to pretend I'm not a mom right now when I say this. You're eighteen, your mom really can't tell you what you can and can't do. You're old enough to make your own decisions and do what you think is best" she told her.

Natalie smiled and wiped her eyes as she listened to Diana, "Thanks for saying that," she said as she smiled bigger. "I really needed to hear it. All of what you said I mean."

Diana smiled "You're welcome sweetie, I'm glad I could help."

Natalie smiled and stood up, "I'm gonna go back upstairs. If I don't see you before you go to bed, goodnight," she said walking over to the stairs. After her talk with Diana she felt better about things and her decisions she'd made.

"Ok, night Natalie" she smiled.

Zac wondered what was wrong and if everything was ok. He got up and walked out of his room, going to see what was going on.

Seeing Zac walk from his room, Natalie smiled, "Hey I'm back."

"Is everything ok baby?" He asked her, glad that she wasn't crying anymore.

"Yeah your mom talked to me and I feel better now," she said as she grinned. "She really is a good woman."

"Yeah she is" he said then smiled some "I'm glad baby. Why were you upset?" He asked.

"Cause I was just afraid of something," she said knowing if she said what she'd give away the surprise she had for him.

"Afraid of what?" He asked curiously.

"It is a suprise..for a few months from now," she said smiling.

"Oh ok.. you're sure everything is alright though?" He asked.

"Yeah everything is alright," Natalie said as she nodded and yawned.

"Ok, let's go to bed baby" he said yawning and walking back into his room.

"Kay," she said following him into his room.

He stripped to his boxers and got into bed, waiting for her.

She got into bed beside him and snuggled closer, "Night," she said closing her eyes as she drifted off.

"Night baby" he said curling his arms around her and closing his eyes, falling asleep


	9. Chapter 9

Zac stirred some and rolled over, muttering something in his sleep.

Natalie woke up and looked around when she heard Zac mutter. Looking at him she raised an eyebrow and wondered what he was saying.

"No I don't want any frosting" he muttered as he slept.

Natalie held her mouth to keep from laughing. What the heck was he dreaming of?

"Don't throw it, mom will get mad" he muttered, stirring more.

"Zac," Natalie said as she shook him.

He jumped some, waking up "Huh wha?" He muttered, opening his eyes.

"What were you dreaming of?" she asked laughing when he jumped.

"We were making a cake or something and you kept smearing the frosting all over my face" he said laughing some as he rubbed his eyes.

"I did?" she asked as she laughed more.

He nodded as he laughed "Yeah you did."

"I am mean in your dreams," she said as she shook her head.

"Yes you are" he said and kissed her cheek. "How'd you sleep baby?"

"I slept good," she said as she nodded. "Luckily for me you were not mean in my dreams."

"That's good" he smiled then raised his eyebrow. "What did you dream about?"

"Us..and the baby," she said as she looked down biting her lip. "We were married and raising the baby..girl," she said smiling.

He smiled more "That sounds perfect" he said, biting his lip as he put his hand on her belly. He knew it would be perfect when that dream came true.

"Yeah it does," she said nodding. She couldn't wait to surprise him when the baby was born and part of that dream came true. "I am getting so nervous and I only have five months left."

"I know, I can't believe it's only five more months" he said. The time seemed to be moving so fast.

"I feel like I just found out I was pregnant yesterday."

"I feel like it was just yesterday too" he nodded.

"I'm sorry if I ever made you mad about anything during my pregnancy," she said biting her lip.

"It's ok, that's over now baby" he told her. "Don't worry about it anymore."

"I won't," she said as she shook her head.

He smiled "Good."

She leaned over and pecked his lips.

He smiled and pecked her lips back.

"I love you," she muttered as she bit her lip. "And I need a shower," she said knowing they were going shopping for her some maternity pants.

"I love you too" he said then smirked some "I could use a shower too."

"Oh really?" she asked as she climbed out of bed.

"Yeah really" he nodded as he sat up and got out of the bed.

"Then join me," she said as she walked into the bathroom connected to his room.

"I think I will" he said following her into the bathroom. He leaned over and turned on the water.

She watched him and smirked. Slowly she changed out of her clothes.

He saw her smirk and raised his eyebrow "What?" He asked, stripping off his clothes.

"Your ass is hot," she said laughing as she stepped into the shower after she was nude.

He laughed and stepped in behind her "So is yours" he smirked, slapping her ass playfully.

She blushed, "Nice to know."

"You're so cute when you blush" he said kissing her cheek then he grabbed the soap, washing his body.

"Thanks," she said as she turned and watched him. Slowly she grabbed the soap from him and finished washing his body.

He smiled as she took the soap and finished washing his body "Thanks baby" he said and took the soap back from her, washing her body.

"Welcome," she said when he washed her body.

He moved under the water, bringing her with him and letting the water rinse the soap off their bodies.

As they were under the water she kissed him.

He kissed her back softly.

She kissed him harder and let a hand trail down his back, "I like taking showers with you," she muttered in his mouth.

"I like taking showers with you too" he muttered, kissing her harder as he pulled her closer.

Being pulled closer she slowly moved against the wall and let her leg slide up his hip. She knew once she got bigger they wouldn't be able to be as close skin wise.

He ran his hand over her thigh, holding her leg to his hip. "Tell me what you want baby" he whispered into the kiss, biting her bottom lip lightly.

"I want your cock inside me," she said into the kiss as she moaned. "I want it hard inside me," she muttered as she let her hips move into his. "Don't hold back."

He groaned at her words, kissing her harder as he slid into her with a moan.

Feeling him slide into her she moaned and began to move her hips slowly. He felt so good. He always did.

He moved his hips with hers, his lips trailing to her neck, kissing and sucking at the skin.

Tilting her head as he kissed her neck she closed her eyes and moaned again, her hips moving a little faster, "Your lips are so good."

He smirked some hearing her and he sucked at her neck more, soon leaving a mark. He liked marking her. He moved his hips faster with hers, thrusting deeper into her.

"Did you mark me again?" she asked as she smiled. Her breathing was getting heavy already. "Harder," she demanded as she slammed her hips into his hard.

"Maybe" he smirked then groaned as her hips slammed into his. He thrust harder into her, moaning louder. She always felt so good.

"Oh fuck you feel good," she said as she smirked and let her head fall back. She knew she was close. She was holding off though until he came.

"So do you baby" he muttered. "Oh.. close" he breathed feeling himself getting so close.

"Me too," she muttered as she kissed him again. "Cum for me," she said on his lips.

He kissed her back, thrusting deep into her as he came "Fuck.. Natalie" he cried out, breathing heavily.

After he came she orgasmed hard, "Oh shit Zac," she said as she dug her nails into his back. She hoped Diana was still sleeping and didn't hear him cry out as he came. She knew it would be embarrassing again if she had heard it.

He groaned feeling her nails in his back and he let go of her leg, his breathing starting to return to normal. "You are so amazing" he said smiling at her.

"You are too," she said as she smiled and and felt her breathing calm some. She found that the sex wore her out more than it had before. "I think we may need to start having slow sex."

He laughed some "Did it wear you out baby?" He asked pecking her lips.

She nodded and frowned, 'Yes," she said as she laughed.

"I'm sorry" he said turning off the water and stepping out. He grabbed a towel and dried off, wrapping it around his waist.

"It's okay," she said as she got out and grabbed a towel drying off. Wrapping it around her she smiled seeing the small bump through the towel. She was gonna tell her mom when her mom called that she was keeping the baby. She just had to make sure Zac wasn't near because she still wanted him to be surprised the day the baby was born and she told him.

He walked into his room, finding some clothes to put on. He dropped his towel and got dressed, drying his hair some with the towel then pulling it back into a pony tail.

Going into his room behind him she found some clothes in a bag she had, "When my mom calls will you go downstairs so I can talk to her?" she asked biting her lip.

"Um, ok" he said looking at her confused. He wondered why she didn't want him to hear what they were talking about.

"I just I need to tell my mom something I decided that I want to be a surprise for you," she said biting her lip. She didn't wanna give it away.

"Oh ok" he said nodding. He now knew what she was talking about. He looked over at the phone as it rang. "I'll be downstairs" he said kissing her cheek and leaving the room, going into the living room.

She smiled and watched him go downstairs. Going to the phone she picked it up, "Mom?" she asked biting her lip.

"Hey sweetie. How are you?" Pam asked her daughter when she answered.

"I'm better than what I was last night," Natalie said as she sighed. "I could have lost my baby because of the stress last night."

She sighed "I'm sorry Natalie but I was just trying to help you so you can make the right decisions" she told her.

"I am making the right decisions now," Natalie said as she rubbed her belly. She knew staying with Zac and keeping the baby was right for her anyway.

"I don't think you are but there's really nothing I can do about that now. You are so stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn," she said shaking her head. "If I was stubborn I'd still be putting my baby up for adoption."

"You are still putting it up for adoption.. aren't you?" She asked confused.

"No," Natalie said shaking her head. "I'm keeping my baby."

"You can't keep the baby, that'll just mess your life up more than you've already managed to do" she told her.

"Well I am," Natalie said as she sighed. "Diana is even okay with me keeping the baby," she said as she smiled.

"Well Diana is not your mother, I am and I say you're not keeping the baby" she said.

"I'm eighteen mom," she said as she sighed. "I can make this choice by myself."

"Natalie Anne you're not keeping the baby and that's final" she said getting angry.

"Yes I am mom," she said sighing. "You can't stop me from keeping it. It's my baby not yours..mine and Zac's."

"Zac is too young to have a baby and you are too for that matter, you don't need this" she told her.

"Well we are having one," she said as she rubbed her belly when the baby moved. "And we are gonna keep it and be a family."

"Zac's not ready for this, he's too immature to raise a child. It won't last."

"He's not immature," she said as she sighed. "He's grown up since he learned I was pregnant with his baby."

"Trust me Natalie, he won't be able to take it and he'll leave you alone to raise a child. Is that what you want?"

"That isn't true mom," she said as she shook her head. She hated the way her mom planted doubts in her head. "He is even going to look for a part time job."

Pam laughed "We'll see how long that one lasts. Don't come crying to me when it happens either because I'll just say that I told you so."

"That one?" she asked as she raised her eyebrow. She wished her mom could come around to her keeping the baby and being with Zac. "Why do you dislike Zac so much?"

"His plan to get a job" she said then sighed "Because I don't think he's good for you."

"You can't go around choosing who is good for me," she said as she shook her head. "I'm an adult I can do that myself."

"Trust me, I wouldn't have chosen him if I could have picked someone for you" she said. "He's too young for you for one."

"I like his long hair," Natalie said as she laughed at that one. "It makes him hot."

She mad a face though she knew Natalie couldn't see it. "It makes him look like a girl."

"Well I like it," she said as she rolled her eyes. "He is hot with it," she said and sighed. "I think your biggest problem with Zac is that he got me pregnant."

"Yeah that is definitely on the top of the list" she said.

"We both agreed to have sex mom," she said as she shook her head. "He even asked me if I was sure and I said yes," she said biting her lip. She hadn't told anyone that. "We just got caught up in the moment and forgot to use a condom."

"He should have remembered the condom, that's his responsibility" she said annoyed.

"It was both of ours," she said as she closed her eyes. "You'll never understand how much I love him mom,"she said as she sighed. "Or how much he loves me and this baby."

"No I guess I won't and I really don't care to" she said with a sigh.

"Then I never wanna see you again," Natalie said as she hung up. After hanging up she cried softly.

Zac walked back upstairs a while later and frowned seeing Natalie crying. "Baby what's wrong?" He asked walking over and sitting beside her.

"My mom," she said as she frowned and cried some more. "She doesn't care to understand how much you love me and this baby."

"I'm sorry baby" he pulling her into a hug. "Don't listen to her, she a bitch to be honest" he said.

Natalie hugged him, "Yes she is," she nodded. "I told her I never wanted to see her again."

"I'm sorry she's like that.. maybe some day she'll come around" he said rubbing her back.

"Maybe," Natalie said as she relaxed when Zac rubbed her back. "She even had the guts to use your long hair against you."

He rolled his eyes. He's heard stuff about his long hair a lot. "Well do you like my hair?" He asked her.

"Of course I like your hair," she said as she smiled and pulled away from the hug, "I find it hot."

He smiled "That's all that matters to me baby, I don't care what anyone else thinks of it."

Natalie smiled and leaned over kissing him softly.

He smiled and kissed her back softly.

She kissed him more than pulled away, "We better get going," she said smiling. She felt better now.

He nodded "Yeah, let's go" he said standing up and grabbing his keys, heading downstairs.

She stood up and followed behind him downstairs. She rubbed her belly and smiled. Everyone but Zac knew now she was keeping the baby and she was happy. In five more months they'd be a family and happy.

"Mom we're going shopping" he called over his shoulder as he headed out to the car, getting in.

Natalie followed him out and shut the door. Going to his car she got in and buckled up. "Zac will you sing to the baby tonight?" she asked. She wanted to get the baby used to both of their voices before it was born.

He smiled and nodded "Sure" he said starting the car and pulling out, heading to the mall.

She smiled and watched as he drove to the mall.

He pulled into the parking lot and cut the car off, getting out.

Getting out she walked over to him and took his hand in hers.

He held her hand and smiled as they walked inside. "Where to?" He asked looking at Natalie.

"Umm Sears," she said knowing they had some cute maternity outfits. "You can come with or look around," she said as she shrugged.

"Ok" he nodded "I'll come with you" he said heading to Sears.

"Kay," she said nodding as she walked to Sears. Getting there she headed to where the maternity clothes where. Biting her lip she looked through them and picked out four outfits she liked. That was all she had enough for, for now. "I wanna look at the baby stuff too," she said as she bit her lip. She wasn't sure Zac would wanna do that since he still thought she was giving the baby up.

He walked with her, looking around some as she picked out what she wanted. He looked at her. "Oh ok we can do that" he said as he smiled, heading over to where the baby stuff was.

She followed him and smiled when they got to the baby stuff. She knew soon she'd probably have Diana bring her so she could by stuff without him knowing. "I can't wait," she said looking at the little outfits.

"Yeah me either" he said as he smiled, looking around at some of the baby stuff.

She smiled looking at Zac. He was gonna be a good dad. "I'm glad it was you who got me pregnant," she said smiling more. "I can't see myself doing all this stuff with anyone else."

He smiled "I'm glad it was me too" he said then shook his head "I can't see myself doing this with anyone else either."

She smiled and squeezed his hand, "Let's go pay for these outfits and then get home," she said calling Zac's home her home now.

He nodded "Ok" he said squeezing her hand back and leading her to the register. He took the stuff from her, putting it on the counter as the cashier rang it up. He took out his wallet and handed the lady the money for the clothes and taking the bag.

She smiled and watched as Zac paid and took the bags, "I could have paid," she said smiling as she walked outside and headed to the car.

"I told you I'd take you to get some clothes and that's what I meant" he smiled walking with her to the car and putting the stuff in the back then getting in.

"You are sweet Zac," she said as she got back in the car and buckled up. "And that is one of the millions of reasons why I love you."

"Well I try" he laughed some as he started the car. "Millions huh? What are some of those millions of reasons?" He asked curiously as he pulled onto the road.

"Let's see I already said your sweet," she said smiling. "Others are that you've stuck up for me when no one else did," she said remembering when Kate had slapped her. "You also supported me when I said I was going to put the baby up for adoption and you didn't agree with it. You could have just left then and you didn't," she said smiling. 'You also made me realize I want this baby,' she thought to herself.

He smiled listening to her "Well I'm glad I'm so lovable" he said laughing some as he reached over and took her hand.

She smiled and held his hand, "You should be."

He lifted her hand and kissed it as he smiled, driving home.

She smiled when he kissed her hand.

He pulled into the driveway and cut the car off, getting out. He got her bag and walked to the door, waiting for her.

Getting out she walked behind him to the door.

He opened the door and walked inside, closing it after Natalie came in.

Getting inside she headed upstairs. Once upstairs she went into Zac's room.

He followed her upstairs and into his room, putting the bag down on his bed then sitting down.

Sitting on the bed she rubbed her belly, "Christmas will be here soon," she said in shock it'd be her first Christmas pregnant and technically as a mom.

He nodded "Yeah I know, it won't be long" he said knowing it was less than two weeks away.

"It will be our first Christmas as parents," she said smiling. "I mean even the baby is in the womb we are the parents," she said not sure if it made sense.

"Yeah I know, it's weird to think about" he said laughing some.

"Yes it is," she said nodding rubbing her belly. "I can't wait until it is actually here and can experience holidays for real," she said smiling making sure she didn't give away her surprise.

"Neither can I" he said smiling as he put his hand over hers. He was so glad they were keeping the baby but he couldn't let her know that he knew.

She smiled and looked at his hand, "I love this baby so much already."

"So do I" he said biting his lip as he smiled more.

"I still think it will be a girl," she said laughing. "Who will look a lot like you."

He laughed "You think she'll look like me?"

"Yeah I do," she nodded and smiled. "A lot like you."

He smiled "Well we will find out in five months" he said.

"Yes we will," she nodded. "A lot of things will happen in five months. A lot of good things."

"What are those things?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

She bit her lip wondering if she should tell him now or not. She wanted to surprise him but she knew with her big mouth that would be hard.

"Do you not want to tell me?" He asked watching her.

"I want it to be a surprise," she said as she bit her lip. "But I know with my big mouth I might slip."

"Well I'll try not to make you spill the secret" he said though he already knew what it was.

"Do you really wanna know?" she asked moving some hair behind her ear.

"If you want to tell me" he said watching her.

"I...I decided to keep the baby," she confessed as she watched his reaction. She felt like now was a good time.

He smiled brightly "Really?" He asked, trying to sound surprised.

"Yeah," she nodded and smiled. "I even told your mom and mine as well."

"What did they say about it?" He asked her.

"Your mom said she didn't see how anyone could want to put their baby up for adoption," she said smiling. "Your mom is better than you think," she said not wanting to tell him how her mom took it.

He smiled "Yeah, I'm realizing that now" he said. "What did your mom say?" He asked knowing it wasn't going to be good.

"She said I had to give the baby up," she said as she frowned. "She almost sounded as if I didn't she'd do something."

He frowned "She can't do anything, it's our baby not hers" he said shaking his head "I won't let her do anything."

She smiled hearing Zac wouldn't let her do anything, "I love how protective you are," she said as she pecked his lips.

He smiled "I have to protect my family" he said pecking her lips back.

She grinned hearing him say my family, "I like hearing you say that," she said. "The my family part."

"I like saying it" he said as he smiled more. He was so happy now.

She smiled, "You seem really happy," she said. She could just tell it from his face that he was happy. He seemed so thrilled.

"I am, I'm ecstatic" he said laughing some. "All because of you baby."

"Me?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

He nodded "You make me happy, you always have."

She smiled, "You always have made me happy too," she said feeling tears come to her eyes. She wished she could marry him right then and there.

He smiled and kissed her softly "I love you more than anything" he whispered on her lips.

She kissed him back, "I love you more than anything too," she said on his lips.

He smiled and kissed her more.

She kissed him back and slowly laid down on the bed, pulling him with her.

He laid over her, sliding his fingers through her hair as he kissed her deeply.

She moaned on his lips and kissed him back deep. She needed to be with him again. "I wanna make love," she whispered on his lips.

"I wanna make love too" he muttered, biting her bottom lip softly.

She smiled and kissed him deep again as she let her hands slide up his shirt.

He shivered feeling her hands slide under his shirt and he pulled away some, pulling it over his head.

After his shirt was off she slowly ran her hands down his chest. Sitting up some she moved her hands away from his chest and she took her shirt off throwing it to the floor.

He moved his hands around her, unclasping her bra and sliding it off her, dropping it to the floor with their shirts.

After her bra was off she pulled him down into another kiss.

He kissed her back, his hands sliding over her breasts.

Feeling his hands slide over her breast she moaned into his mouth.

He thought about something and pulled away, glancing over his shoulder he saw the door was open. "Just a sec" he breathed and got up, walking over to the door he closed and locked it. He walked back to the bed and crawled over her with a smirk "Where were we?"

She smiled and watched as he closed and locked the door, "I believe we were right here," she said kissing him again as her hands moved down to his jeans.

He kissed her back, lifting his hips some so she could remove his jeans.

Undoing his jeans, she removed them along with his boxers. She wanted this time to be special and she didn't really know why.

He kicked his jeans and boxers to the floor and reached down, unbuttoning her jeans and pushing them off with her panties.

She lifted her hips and helped him push her jeans and panties off.

He dropped them to the floor with the rest of their clothes, his lips trailing over her neck, kissing and sucking softly at the skin.

"That feels good," she moaned out as she closed her eyes, her hips lightly moving up into his.

He moaned as her hips moved up into his and he slid into her "MM."

Natalie smiled when he slid into her, "You always feel good," she said as she let her hips move slow. She didn't wanna go too fast.

"So do you baby" he muttered, his hips moving slowly with hers as he moaned. He wanted to take it slow.

She smiled and lightly let her fingertips move down his back. She liked this moment they had.

He shivered some as her fingertips slid over his back, kissing her neck more.

Moaning as he kissed her neck she kept her hips moving slowly. "I love you," she muttered softly barely audible.

"I love you too" he whispered into her ear as he kept his hips at a slow pace, sucking softly at her skin.

She smiled hearing him. She liked hearing he loved her. Especially when they had sex.

He trailed his lips over her jaw and back to hers, kissing her passionately.

Kissing him back passionately she moved her hips into his and felt her walls start to close in around him, "Oh...Zac," she moaned as she orgasmed.

He felt her walls close around him and he felt himself being pushed over the edge. He moaned her name as he came.

After he came she smiled up at him, "That was so good," she said once she could breathe again.

He smiled down at her "Yeah it was" he breathed as he nodded. He pecked her lips and moved off her, catching his breath.

After he moved off her she smiled and looked over at him yawning, "Let's go to sleep," she said now tired.

He nodded "Yeah, I'm tired" he said as he yawned. He pulled the sheets over them and slid his arms around her. "Night baby, I love you."

"I love you too," she said smiling as she closed her eyes and drifted off.

He closed his eyes and yawned again before drifting off.


	10. Chapter 10

Pam sat on the couch, waiting for the adoptive mother for Natalie's baby to get there. She had asked her to come over because she needed to talk to her.

Getting to Pamela's house Carly got out of the car. It was the day after Christmas and she had no clue why Pam needed to talk to her. Arriving at the door Carly knocked and waited on an answer.

Pam smiled hearing a knock at the door and she got up, answering the door and seeing Carly. "Hey Carly, come in" she said moving aside to let her inside.

"Hi Pamela," Carly said as she came inside. "What do you want?" she asked as she walked into the living room. She figured it was important since it was the day after Christmas.

Pam shut the door "Sit down" she said as she walked over and sat on the couch. "There's been a little problem with the baby" she started looking over at her.

"A problem with the baby?" Carly asked raising her eyebrow. "Was it born early?"she asked as she sat down now worried.

Pam shook her head. "No, it's about Natalie actually. She seems to have changed her mind about not keeping the baby. Now she wants to."

"Oh," Carly said as her face fell some hearing that Natalie had changed her mind. She had wanted the baby so bad. After years of trying with her husband she had no luck and now it seemed adoption was gonna fail her too.

"I thought you should know, but you're still going to get the baby. I'm not letting my daughter and her boyfriend keep it no matter what they say" she told her.

"But how are you gonna keep them from not having it?" Carly asked confused.

"I'm going to take the baby from them" she answered. There was no way she was letting them keep it.

"How?" Carly asked now curious. "No doctor would allow that."

"I'm going to tell Natalie that the baby died" she said.

"The doctor's would be there," Carly said as she bit her lip. "There is no way a doctor would lie and possibly lose their job."

"I know a few of the doctors down at the hospital, I'll somehow get them to go along with it" she told her as she smiled. "Don't worry you'll get the baby as agreed."

Carly nodded as she heard her, "Okay," she said smiling. All she cared about was getting that baby.

"Thanks for coming by" she said as she stood up, leading her to the door. "I'll be in touch once the baby is born."

"Kay," Carly nodded as she followed Pamela to the door. Opening it she went outside and got in her car. Turning her car on she drove home.

Pam closed the door and smiled, knowing her plan would work out the way she wanted it to.

Getting home Carly went inside. She decided not to tell her husband about what her and Pam had talked about. The less people that knew the better.  
_________________________________________________________________________

Zac stirred some and woke up, opening his eyes he smiled seeing Natalie still asleep. He liked watching her sleep.

Staying asleep Natalie turned on her side and faced Zac. It was now the day after Christmas and after an exhausting Christmas she was worn out.

He brushed her hair away from her face softly and kissed her cheek lightly.

Feeling him kiss her cheek she woke up and smiled opening her eyes.

"Morning baby" he said seeing her open her eyes.

"Morning," she said as she smiled more and pecked his lips.

He smiled and pecked her lips back. "Did you sleep good?"

"Yes I did," she said nodding. "I just realized that today I'm officially five months pregnant," she said as she smiled. "We only have four more months to go."

He smiled "I know, I can't believe its only four more months" he said, getting nervous.

"Neither can I," she said as she smiled. "We get to see our baby and keep it."

"Yeah, I'm so glad you changed your mind" he said as he smiled more. Even thought he was nervous, he still wanted the baby.

"So am I," she nodded. "I mean I'm nervous but I still want to keep our baby."

"Me too" he nodded. "We'll be ok though as long as we have each other" he said as he smiled.

She nodded, "As long as we have each other we can be okay in any situation."

"That's right" he smiled. "You know, I didn't give you one of your presents yesterday" he said as he grinned.

"You didn't?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow and smiled wondering what all else was left. He had gotten her a bracelet and a shirt she wanted. She was sure that was all.

He shook his head and reached over, opening the drawer by the bed and pulling out a little black jewelry box. He sat up and opened the box, revealing a white gold ring with a diamond in the middle. "I know we're too young now, well I am anyway but when I am old enough, will you marry me Natalie?"

Seeing the ring Natalie smiled more and sat up. Feeling tears in her eyes she nodded, "Of course I will Zac," she said as she nodded again.

He smiled and took the ring out, sliding it on her finger and kissing her softly "I love you."

"I love you too," she said as she kissed him back softly.

He smiled more "I'm glad" he said. He wished they could get married now instead of having to wait but he knew they couldn't.

"So am I," she said as she looked into his eyes. "I wish I could marry you now."

"I wish I could marry you now too baby" he said looking back into her eyes.

She smiled, "Sucks that you are so young," she said as she laughed.

"Don't rub it in" he said pouting playfully.

She laughed, "Sorry baby," she said as she pecked his lips and ran a finger through his hair. "I couldn't have picked a better man to fall in love with," she said. Most people called him a boy but he was so much more mature and was a man in her eyes.

"It's ok, I am young" he laughed some and pecked her lips back. He smiled hearing her "And I couldn't have picked a better woman to fall in love with."

She smiled and kissed him again.

He smiled and kissed her back softly.

Kissing him more she soon parted. "Oh my god," she said as her eyes got big. "Today is my birthday," she said as she laughed some. She felt old. She was now nineteen.

He laughed and nodded "Yeah I know, you're so old now" he said jokingly.

"Yes I am," she said as she laughed. "I feel old and very pregnant."

"You're not old but you are very pregnant" he said rubbing her belly softly.

"Well gee thanks," she said smiling as he rubbed her belly. "My next ultrasound is tomorrow and we can find out the sex."

He laughed some "Sorry" he said then smiled "Good, I want to know what were having."

"So do I," she said nodding. 'I still have a feeling the baby bean will be a girl though."

"Well we'll find out tomorrow if you're right about it being a girl" he said smiling.

"I better be right baby bean," she said to her belly as she laughed.

He laughed some hearing her. "I've been thinking about another girl name since you're so sure it's a girl, Skylar Isabella" he said.

"I like that," Natalie said as she nodded. "So now we have two potential girl names Sage Dawn and Skylar Isabella," she said as she rubbed her belly. "Do you have any boy names besides Noah Gabriel which is what I picked."

"I hadn't thought much about boy names" he said then thought for a minute. "Maybe Jacob Austin?"

"How about Noah Jacob," she said combining both of their names. "And Skylar Hope," she said taking away all of her names. She thought Hope was more fitting since the baby was giving them hope for a new future..together.

He smiled "I like those names" he said nodding. He thought they fit together better that way.

"So we have either a Noah Jacob or a Skylar Hope," she said smiling. "Noah Jacob Hanson or Skylar Hope Hanson."

He nodded "And if it is a girl then when we do have a boy then we already have a name picked out or the other way around" he said.

"Yep," she said nodding. "I think we should wait awhile for our next baby though."

He nodded "Yeah I think so too, we'll have to start being more careful after the baby is born."

"Yes we will," she said nodding. "That means condoms for you and birth control for me."

"Yep but we still have a few more months before we have to worry about that" he said.

"True," she nodded as she smiled. "I'm getting more nervous about childbirth as the months go on."

He nodded "I know, I'm getting nervous about being a dad" he said biting his lip.

"You'll be good," she said as she nodded. "I have a hunch."

He smiled "Thanks baby" he said. "You'll be a good mom too" he told her.

"Thanks," Natalie said as she smiled.

"Welcome" he smiled. "Now get dressed, I want to show you your birthday present" he grinned as he got up, putting his clothes on.

"Okay," she said as she laughed. Getting out of bed she changed and fixed her hair putting it in pigtails.

He put his shoes on and grabbed his keys "I'll be outside" he said and smiled as he headed downstairs, going out to his car.

"Kay," she nodded. After finishing getting ready she found her shoes. Sitting down she put them on and then walked downstairs and went to his car.

He started the car, putting his seatbelt on.

Getting in the car she shut the door then put her seatbelt on.

He smiled and pulled out of the driveway, heading down the street.

Natalie raised an eyebrow and watched him, "I'm getting excited wondering what my present is," she said smiling.

"I'm excited too, I hope you like it" he said glancing over at her as he drove.

"I'm sure I will," she said nodding.

He smiled and drove more. "Close your eyes" he said after a few minutes.

"Okay," Natalie said as she closed her eyes.

He smiled as he pulled up in front of a house. He cut the car off and got out, going around he helped Natalie out and covered her eyes, leading her around the car. He moved his hands and smiled "Ok open your eyes."

Being helped out of the car and lead somewhere Natalie opened her eyes and looked at the house they were in front of, "A house?" she asked smiling.

He nodded and looked at her "It's our house baby, surprise" he said as he smiled.

"We have a house," she said excitedly as she looked in his eyes. "But how did you pay for it?"

"We have a house" he nodded looking back into her eyes. "My parents, I think they wanted us out of their house" he laughed.

"Probably tired of hearing us have sex," she laughed and smiled. "When can we start moving in?"

"Probably" he laughed. "As soon as we pack our stuff, it's already furnished" he said as he smiled.

"Really?" she asked as she smiled. She was glad the place was already furnished.

He nodded "Yeah really, come look" he said grabbing her hand and going to the door. He got the key and unlocked it, opening the door and leading her inside.

She took his hand and walked inside with him, "Wow," she said as her mouth dropped open. "I'm amazed at this. Definitely the best gift ever."

He smiled "I'm glad you like it baby and I'm glad we have our own place" he said.

"I'm thrilled we have our own place," she said smiling. "Now we can have loud sex."

He laughed some and nodded "Yes we can."

She smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

He smiled and kissed her back.

Kissing him more she slowly slid her arms around his waist.

He slid his arms around her, pulling her closer as he kissed her deeply.

"Let's make the house officially ours," she said kissing him harder.

He smirked against her lips "I'd like that" he said, kissing her harder.

She smirked and kissed him deeper as she slid her hands under his shirt.

He bit her bottom lip and shivered some feeling her hands slide under his shirt.

Moaning as he bit her bottom lip, she moved her hips into his and walked him back wards to the couch that was in the living room.

He moaned as her hips moved into his and he walked back wards to the couch, laying back and pulling her down with him.

Laying over him she was careful not to put too much of her weight on him. Pulling away from the kiss she lifted her shirt off and threw it to the ground.

He slid his hands around and unclasp her bra, sliding it off her and tossing it to the floor with her shirt.

After he took her bra off she leaned down and kissed him again.

He kissed her back, his hands sliding over her breasts.

Kissing him harder, she moaned on his lips feeling his hands on her breasts. Reaching between them she undid his jeans.

He lifted his hips some so she could remove his jeans, kissing her deeply.

Kissing him back just as deep she removed his jeans and then slowly removed his boxers as well.

He slid his hands down and undid her jeans, pulling them off with her panties.

Once he had her jeans and panties off she slid down on his cock.

He moaned as she slid down on him, his hands sliding over her hips.

"Oh mmmm Zac," she moaned out as she began to move on him.

"Mmm baby.. you feel good" he muttered, his hips moving with hers.

"So...do you," she nodded and moved her hips faster. She hoped she wasn't too heavy to be on top of him now.

He trailed his lips over her neck, kissing and sucking at the skin as he moaned.

Tilting her head she moaned loud and closed her eyes. She liked him kissing and sucking on her neck. It felt so good. Soon her breathing began to get harder as she stayed moving fast.

He sucked harder at her skin, smirking as he soon left a mark. He thrust deeper into her, his breathing getting heavy as his hips moved with hers.

Knowing he had marked her she smirked and let her head fall back. She was already so close.

"Oh.. close" he muttered, biting his lip as he felt himself getting close.

Hearing him she slowed down some, teasing him. She wanted him to cum first though. She didn't know why but it always made her orgasm better when he came first.

"Natty" he whimpered as she teased him, his hips bucking up some into hers.

She smirked when he whimpered, "You love it," she said breathlessly as she went faster then.

He smirked "Maybe" he muttered, his head dropping back as she moved faster and he moaned out her name loudly as he came.

"Maybe?" she asked as she laughed and moaned orgasming herself not long after he came.

"Ok I do" he breathed out, smiling up at her.

She smiled and moved off him. Laying beside him she caught her breath.

He slowly caught his breath "I like having our own house" he said laughing some.

"I do too," she said as she smiled. "This is the best birthday present ever."

He smiled and kissed her cheek "I'm glad you like it baby."

"I'm glad I do as well," she said as she moved closer to him. "I can't wait until we move our stuff in."

"Me either, it's going to be great" he said sliding his arms around her.

"Yes it will," she nodded as she smiled. "It will be even better when we know what little bean is and can get prepared more."

He nodded "Yeah it will be, I can't wait" he smiled, rubbing her belly softly.

She smiled when he rubbed her belly, "Our baby will make us a family."

He smiled "I know, and once we get married then we really will be a family."

"Yep," she nodded. "I can't wait to be Mrs.Zachary Walker Hanson."

He smiled "I can't wait either, I hate that we have to."

"Yeah if only you were older," she said laughing as she ran a hand down his chest.

"I wish" he he said as he laughed.

She laughed more and kissed his cheek, "Can we stay here tonight. I'm tired," she said as she yawned.

He laughed and nodded "Sure we can baby."

"Kay," she said as she yawned again and closed her eyes. "Night Zac."

"Night Nat" he said as he yawned and closed his eyes, drifting off.


	11. Chapter 11

Natalie turned some on the couch and frowned waking up the next morning. Her back was in pain because of the little room she had to move around.

Zac stirred some feeling Natalie move and he woke up, opening his eyes. "You ok baby?" He asked yawning.

"My back hurts," she said as she frowned.

He frowned "I'm sorry baby" he said and sat up, getting up so she could. He reached for her hand to help her up.

Getting up with his help she sat on the couch and stretched some holding her back.

"Maybe we shouldn't have slept on the couch" he said sitting back down beside her.

"Maybe we shouldn't have," she said as she watched him sat down beside her. Usually I'm fine but I guess where I have more weight now and less room it hurt.

He nodded "Yeah that's probably it" he said and frowned "I'm sorry baby" he said kissing her cheek.

"It is okay," she said as she shook her head and smiled softly when he kissed her cheek.

"I can move our stuff in here today and you can stay at my parent's and rest if you want" he told her knowing she probably didn't feel like helping much.

"Okay," she said nodding as she stood up and grabbed her clothes putting them on. "Rest sounds good."

"It's definitely what you need" he said watching her then getting up and putting his clothes on.

She nodded and finished dressing.

"You ready to go baby?" He asked her.

"Yeah I am," she said as she nodded.

"Ok" he said and grabbed his keys, heading out to the car.

Following behind him she went out to the car and walked to the passenger side. Opening the door she got in and buckled up waiting on him.

He got in the car and started it, pulling out and heading to his parent's house.

Natalie looked out the window as he drove to his parents house. The baby was starting to get active today and was moving and kicking a lot.

Zac pulled into the driveway and cut the car off, getting out.

Getting out Natalie rubbed her belly and walked onto the porch waiting on Zac.

He walked onto the porch and opened the door, going inside. He hoped his mom wasn't upset that they didn't come back last night but she knew where they were going so maybe she wasn't.

Going inside she saw Diana sitting on the couch and she bit her lip. She hoped Diana wasn't mad at them.

He bit his lip seeing him mom on the couch "We're back mom."

"I see," Diana said as she smiled and looked at them.

"Are you mad that we didn't come back last night?" He asked.

"No," Diana shook her head. "I mean that is your home now," she said as she looked at Zac.

He smiled, glad she wasn't mad. "I'm going to pack up our stuff so we can move it in today. Natalie's going to stay here and rest because her backs hurting."

"Kay," Diana nodded. "That is probably best for her anyway so she doesn't have to lift anything too heavy."

He nodded "Yeah. I'm going to start packing stuff up" he said and headed up to his room.

Natalie smiled and followed behind Zac. "I'm gonna lay down in bed. Maybe that will help my back."

"Ok, yeah it probably will help" he said walking into the room. "Do you need anything baby?"

"No," she said shaking her head as she walked to the bed and laid down.

He nodded and got a suitcase, starting to pack their stuff

She watched him as he packed.

He packed up the rest of their clothes then packed everything else, finishing up.

"You okay to take everything on your own?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

He nodded "Yeah I've got it, you need to rest" he said walking over and pecking her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too baby," she said pecking his lips back and smiling.

He smiled "I'll be back soon."

"Kay," she nodded and smiled. "I'll miss you," she laughed.

He laughed "I'll miss you too baby" he said pecking her lips again.

She pecked his lips back again and smiled.

"I'll be back" he said and grabbed the bags, heading out to the car. He put them in and drove to the house.

Natalie watched as he left. Sometime after he left she had gotten a nosebleed. She had read that could happen while pregnant. Getting up slowly she walked to the bathroom and got the toilet paper holding it to her nose.

Zac took the stuff inside and unpacked everything, putting it up. Soon he was finished and he headed back to his parent's.

Leaving the bathroom she kept the toilet paper to her nose to make sure the bleeding had stopped.

He pulled into the driveway and cut the car off, getting out. He went inside and up to the bedroom. He frowned seeing the bloody toilet paper over Natalie's nose. "What happened?"

"I got a nosebleed," she said as she looked at Zac. "It can happen while pregnant."

"Oh ok" he said as he nodded. "Well I got everything set up at the house."

"Yay," she said smiling. Moving the toilet paper she threw it away.

He smiled "We can go back whenever you want" he told her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a little better," she said smiling more.

"That's good" he said kissing her cheek.

"Yeah it is good," she nodded. Rubbing her belly she smiled when the baby kicked. Grabbing Zac's hand she put it on her belly.

He smiled feeling the baby kick when Natalie put his hand on her stomach.

"Did you feel it?" she asked smiling.

He nodded "Yeah I did."

"What do you think?"

"I like it" he said as he smiled. It made all of this feel even more real.

She smiled, "It makes it more real."

"Yeah it does" he said smiling at her.

She pecked his lips and left her hand on her belly as the baby kicked more.

He pecked her lips back.

She smiled and stood up, "We better get going now," she said glad to finally be going to their own home.

He nodded "Yeah let's go" he said getting up and heading downstairs.

Following him downstairs she then got to the car and got in.

He went out to the car and got in, starting it he drove to their house.

She looked out the window as he drove to their house.

He pulled into the driveway and cut the car off, getting out.

Getting out she walked to the porch and waited on him.

He walked to the porch and unlocked the door, opening it and going inside.

Going inside she smiled and walked over to the couch. Sitting down she put her feet up on the table. "Tomorrow we find out the sex of the baby."

He smiled "Yeah I know, I can't wait" he said as he walked over and sat beside her.

"Neither can I," she said as she smiled. She still had a feeling it was a girl.

He put his hand on her belly as he smiled. He couldn't wait to know what it was.

She smiled and put her hand over his. "I still think it will be a girl."

He smiled "Maybe it will be, we'll see tomorrow."

"Yeah we will," she nodded. "I love this baby so much," she said as she looked in his eyes. "It has made me realize so many things."

"I love it too and I'm so glad you decided to keep" he said knowing he would have been crushed having to give the baby up.

"I'm glad I decided to keep it too," she nodded as she smiled. "I wouldn't have been able to give it up. I love it too much."

"I wouldn't be able to either" he said and smiled, kissing her cheek. "I love you baby."

"I love you too," she smiled when he kissed her cheek.

He smiled "I'm glad you do."

She smiled more and kissed him on the lips.

He smiled and kissed her back softly.

Kissing him deeper she moved closer to him.

He slid his arms around her, kissing her deeply.

Moaning on his lips she slid her arms around his neck. She loved his kisses and being in his arms.

He bit her bottom lip softly as he kissed her more.

Kissing him more she pulled away, "Take me into the bedroom," she said almost demanding.

He smirked some hearing her and he lifted her off the couch, standing up and carrying her into their bedroom.

She kept her arms around his neck as he carried her into the bedroom.

He walked over to the bed and laid her down, laying over her and being careful of her belly.

Once he had laid over her she kissed him again hard.

He kissed her back, sliding his hands under her shirt.

Feeling his hands on her skin she shivered slightly.

He pulled away and lifted her shirt over her head, dropping it to the floor.

After he dropped her shirt to the floor she smirked and lifted his shirt off as well, putting it on the floor with her own.

He trailed his lips over her neck, kissing and sucking at the skin.

She moaned feeling his lips on her neck, "Oh that feels good Zac."

He smirked and sucked harder at her skin.

She moaned and moved her head to the side slightly.

He smirked deciding to mess with her some. He faked a yawn and moved off her "I'm tired."

"Hey," she said as she looked at him and glared playfully. "Not funny."

He gave her a innocent look "What? I really am tired."

"Mhm sure," she said as she laughed at the innocent look he gave her.

He shrugged and rolled onto his side away from her, faking another yawn as he closed his eyes.

"Fine be that way," she said as she got up off the bed. Grabbing her shirt she went into the bathroom and sighed. She was moody now for some reason.

He looked over and watched as she went into the bathroom. He sighed and got up, going over to the door. "Come on Natalie, I was just messing with you."

Keeping the door closed she put her shirt on and crossed her arms, "It wasn't funny the second time you did the whole yawn thing," she said as she held her belly. She guessed she was having a mood swing and that freaked her out. She never got this moody or emotional.

He bit his lip "I'm sorry baby" he said and opened the door slowly, walking into the bathroom. He slid his arms around her "I thought it was funny but it was stupid."

"It's okay. I think I'm just emotional," she said as she shook her head.

"Yeah probably, I won't do it again" he told her, kissing her cheek.

She smiled when he kissed her cheek. "Kay," she nodded and slowly moved pecking his lips.

He smiled and pecked her lips back.

"I love you," she said as she bit her lip and smirked.

"I love you too" he said smiling at her.

She smiled and pecked his lips again.

He pecked her lips again.

"I still want you," she said winking.

"I still want you too" he said as he smirked.

She smirked again and kissed him softly. She liked his kisses.

He kissed her back, smiling into the kiss.

Kissing him more she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He slid his arms around her waist, pulling her close as he kissed her deeply.

She smirked and stayed in his arms as she kissed him more and walked him back into the bedroom.

He smirked as he backed over to the bed, laying down and bringing her down with him.

Kissing him harder she laid over him and tried to be careful not to squish him with her belly.

He bit her bottom lip, kissing her deeply as he slid his hands under her shirt.

Moaning as she felt his hands sliding under her shirt she pulled away and took it off throwing it to the floor. She hoped he didn't decide to joke around this time.

He reached around and unclasp her bra, sliding it off and dropping it to the floor.

After her bra was off she smirked and reached down sliding out of her pants and panties. She was getting horny again quick.

He smirked "Someone is eager" he said watching her.

"Yes I am," she said as she nodded and kissed him again passionately.

He kissed her back, sliding his hands over her breasts.

Moaning as he slid his hands over her breasts she moved her hips down into his. He needed to be nude like she was.

He moaned, lifting his hips to hers. He reached down and undid his jeans, pushing them off with his boxers. He needed her bad.

Smirking she bit his lips softly and moaned again when she felt him taking his jeans and boxers off. She was glad he was finally nude.

He moaned as she bit his lip, smirking some into the kiss as he kissed her harder.

Kissing him harder she soon slid down on his cock.

He moaned as she slid down on him, biting her bottom lip.

Shivering slightly as he bit her bottom lip she slowly began to move on his cock.

"Mmm Natty" he muttered, she always felt so good.

She smirked and kissed him more. He felt good inside of her but he always did, "Oh mmm Zac," she muttered picking up her pace slightly.

He moved his hips with hers, his breathing picking up some as he moaned.

"Oh ugh feels so good," she muttered her breathing getting heavy.

"Mhm" he muttered, thrusting deeper into her as his head dropped back some.

Feeling him thrust deeper she moaned more and bit down on his lip. He knew how to please her and what spots to hit each time.

He groaned as she bit his lip, kissing her harder as he moved his hips faster.

"Oh so close," she groaned into his mouth as she kissed him just as hard.

"M-me too" he muttered, feeling himself getting so close.

When her walls closed in around him and she orgasmed she nearly screamed his name out but stayed silent with saying his name.

He felt her walls close around him and he moaned out her name as he came.

Smiling after he came she moved off of him and laid beside him.

He smiled and looked over at her after catching his breath.

"I can never get enough of that," she said as she laughed.

He laughed "Me either" he said. "We'll have to be more careful once the baby is born so we don't have another one too soon."

"Yes we will," she said nodding wanting to wait before she had anymore kids. "I want Skylar Hope to be our only one for awhile," she said certain they'd find out tomorrow that the baby was a girl.

"Me too" he said then smiled "You really think it'll be a girl?" He asked knowing they'd find out tomorrow for sure.

"Yeah I do," she nodded. She had a hunch since she first got pregnant it was a girl. "I've had a feeling for awhile."

"I want it to be a girl" he said as he smiled.

"Really?" she asked as she smiled.

He nodded "Yeah really."

She smiled and rubbed her belly, "well then I better be right with my hunches."

"I hope you are" he said putting his hand over hers.

"I think I am," she nodded.

He smiled and kissed her cheek.

She yawned and closed her eyes.

"Night baby" he said yawning and closing his eyes, falling asleep.

"Night," she said falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Zac stirred some waking up and he smiled seeing Natalie asleep.

Sleeping Natalie snored slightly and moved some.

He laughed softly hearing her snore, watching her.

Snoring more she turned some more and hit him with her arm.

"Off" he muttered as her arm hit him, moving it away.

Hearing him and feeling him move her arm she woke up and opened her eyes.

"You move a lot in your sleep" he said seeing her eyes open.

"Sorry," she said as she smiled at him, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"It's ok" he said laughing some and kissing her cheek.

"I slept wonderful," she smiled. "The baby moved around some too at first but calmed down as the night went on."

"I'm glad" he said and smiled "That's good that the baby calmed down."

"If the baby hadn't mommy would have gotten no sleep," she said as she ran a hand over her belly. Today they'd find out the sex

"I'm glad mommy got sleep" he said putting his hand over hers.

"We find out the sex today," she said feeling his hand over hers.

He smiled and nodded "Yeah I know, I'm excited."

"So am I," she said as she grinned."Then I can be told I was right when we find out it is a girl."

He laughed "Yeah maybe so."

Natalie laughed then sat up pecking his lips.

He pecked her lips back, sitting up and stretching more as he yawned.

"Aww I am sorry," she said as she laughed.

"It's ok" he shrugged as he smiled.

She nodded and rubbed her belly more, "I feel huge."

"You're still beautiful" he said smiling at her.

"That is good to know," she said as she nodded and smiled. "I like hearing that now."

"I'm just being honest" he said getting out of bed and getting dressed.

She smiled and climbed out of bed. Slowly she changed clothes.

He got a hair tie, putting his hair up.

"Your hair is cute up," she said as she watched him after she was dressed.

He smiled "Thanks baby."

After fixing her hair she went into the living room. He grabbed his keys and followed her into the living room.

Slipping her shoes on she looked at him, "You ready?"

He nodded "Yeah I'm ready" he said heading out to the car.

She headed out to the car behind him and then got in once they reached the car.

He got in and started the car, putting on his seatbelt.

Buckling up she leaned over and turned the radio.

He pulled onto the road, heading to the hospital.

She sang to the music as she looked out the window as he drove.

He smiled listening to her sing "I like your voice" he said glancing over at her.

"Thanks," she said as she blushed and rubbed her belly.

"Welcome" he smiled and pulled up at the hospital. He cut off the car and got out, waiting for her.

Getting out she walked over to him.

He took her hand and smiled, leading her inside.

Holding his hand she went inside and signed herself in. After signing herself in she then went and sat down.

He walked over and sat down beside her as they waited.

"I hate waiting," she said as she pouted playfully.

"Aww poor baby" he said pecking her lips when she pouted.

She laughed and pecked his lips back.

He smiled "I love you" he said.

"I love you too," she said as she looked into his eyes.

"I'm glad you do" he said looking back into her eyes.

She smiled more and leaned over pecking his lips again.

He smiled and pecked her lips back.

Hearing her name Natalie pulled away and stood up following the nurse back to the room.

He got up, following Natalie back to the room.

Getting to the room she laid back on the bed and shivered as her shirt was lifted and gel was put on her belly.

He walked over and stood by the bed.

After the gel was on her belly she watched as an image of the baby appeared on the screen.

He looked at the screen and smiled seeing the baby.

Seeing the baby she smiled.

"That's our baby" he said looking at Natalie.

"Would you like to know the sex?" The doctor asked them.

"Yeah it is our baby," she said as she reached for Zac's hand and squeezed it. Hearing the doctor she nodded, "Yes we would like to know."

Zac held her hand and smiled then nodded "Yeah we want to know."

"You're having a girl" he doctor told them.

Natalie smiled hearing they were having a girl, "I was right," she said as she felt tears come to her eyes.

"Yeah you were" he said smiling more. "We're having a baby girl."

The doctor smiled and turned on the sound, soon hearing the baby's heartbeat.

Natalie smiled and felt her eyes tear up more hearing the heartbeat.

He smiled more hearing the heartbeat.

The doctor wiped Natalie's belly off and turned off the machine.

After the machine was turned off and her belly cleaned off she sat up and wiped her eyes before pulling her shirt down.

The doctor smiled and left the room.

Zac looked at Natalie and smiled.

Natalie smiled and rubbed her belly, "Our daughter. Our Skylar Hope."

He smiled and put his hand over hers "I'm so happy."

"Me too," she said as she looked at him.

He looked back at her and smiled "I love you."

"I love you too," she said as she moved up finally.

He smiled and pecked her lips "Want to go home?"

"Nah..lets go for some ice cream," she said craving some ice cream.

He nodded "Ok that sounds good" he said.

Natalie smiled and left the room heading outside to the car.

He followed her outside, getting into the car.

After getting in the car Natalie buckled up.

He started the car, driving to the ice cream place.

As he drove Natalie smiled, "I love you," she said randomly.

He smiled "I love you too baby" he said glancing over at her.

She smiled and reached for his free hand.

He took her hand and smiled, soon pulling into the parking lot. He cut the car off and got out, waiting for her.

Getting out she walked over to him and took his hand again. After taking his hand she walked inside with him.

He held her hand and smiled as he followed her inside. "What kind do you want?"

"Cotton candy," she said as she smiled and rubbed her belly with her free hand.

He nodded "I want chocolate" he said then gave the girl their order, paying for it.

Natalie smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as they waited for the ice cream.

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

She smiled and grabbed her ice cream once it was done and ready.

He got his ice cream and led her to a table, sitting down as he started eating the ice cream.

Sitting down she started to eat her ice cream too, "Mmm," she moaned as she smiled. The ice cream was really yummy. Feeling the baby kick she laughed, "Our daughter is gonna be hyper tonight."

He laughed "She probably will be" he said as he ate more of his ice cream.

Natalie laughed as well, "Oh well I wanted ice cream badly so I will deal with her hyperness," she said eating more of the ice cream.

"Remember that when she's keeping you awake tonight" he laughed.

"I will," she said laughing. "But I could always blame you," she joked finishing her ice cream.

He raised his eyebrow "Me? Why me, it was your idea" he said eating his ice cream.

"Cause you are fun to blame," she said poking her tongue out at him.

He rolled his eyes and stick his tongue back out at her, finishing his ice cream.

"Dork," she said as she laughed and wiped her mouth off with a napkin.

"Yep" he grinned, throwing his trash away.

She got up and threw her trash away too.

"Ready to go home?" He asked her.

"Yeah," she said nodding

He nodded and headed out to the car, getting in.

Getting in the car she buckled up.

He started the car, driving home.

She watched Zac as he drove home. Rubbing her belly she smiled. She couldn't wait till she gave birth to their daughter.

He glanced over at her and smiled, soon pulling into the driveway. He cut the car off and got out.

Getting out of the car Natalie walked up onto the porch and waited on him.

He walked to the porch and unlocked the door, going inside.

Going in she yawned and walked upstairs.

He followed her upstairs and into their bedroom. He yawned and got into bed.

Getting into bed beside him she cuddled close to him, "Night baby," she said closing her eyes and drifting off.

He slid his arms around her "Night Natty" he said closing his eyes and falling asleep.


End file.
